


Огнем против огня

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: однажды в лаборатории, где работал Ханамия, случился пожар, и из огня его спас кто бы вы думали? А потом случилась эпидемия.





	Огнем против огня

Кто-то, уходя, выключил свет в лаборатории, но Ханамия этого не заметил — над его столом горела белая, негреющая лампа, а он прикипел взглядом к микроскопу, пытаясь понять, есть результат сегодня или нет. 

Результат был, но не совсем такой, которого Ханамия пытался добиться, вернее, совсем не такой. Диаметрально противоположный, надо сказать. Раздраженно хмыкнув, он набил сообщение Имаеши: «никому не говори я кжтс улучшил штамм вместо того чтобы убить».

В ответ пришло: «Ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет, что написал это сотруднику отдела кадров? ^_____^»

Тихо рассмеявшись, Ханамия собрался набрать ответ — и в этот момент почуял запах дыма. 

Подергав носом, он огляделся. Страшно не было — в конце концов, может, ему мерещится. Или это тянет с улицы через вентиляцию. Хотя здесь стояла хорошая вентиляционная система, с очисткой воздуха и всем таким. Да и что могло гореть на улице…

Додумать Ханамия не успел — он увидел дым. Плотный, серый, с желтизной, дым валил из-под двери в кабинет начальника, Ито-сенсея.

Ханамия всегда гордился тем, что способен мыслить четко и быстро, гораздо четче и быстрее, чем большинство окружающих людей. Его память, скорость и реакция мышления были настолько выше ординарных, что его даже называли гением, и Ханамия привык думать о себе как о гении. Но сейчас, глядя, как толстая полоса грязного дыма лезет, как что-то живое, из-под закрытой двери, он не мог сообразить элементарных вещей. На месте Ито-сенсей или уже ушел? Что следует сделать сейчас — открыть дверь в кабинет? Вдруг он там и ему нужна помощь? 

И нужно сделать что-то важное, но Ханамия никак не мог сообразить, что же именно.

Сигнализация, подумал он вдруг. Должна же сработать сигнализация.

Но здание молчало — не пищали противные датчики, не слышно было размеренного женского голоса, инструктирующего, куда идти и что делать. А ведь он даже успел побывать на одном противопожарном учении, хотя и работал тут всего два месяца.

Два месяца назад к нему пришел Имаеши. Ханамия тогда работал младшим лаборантом в большом и важном, и оттого совершенно замшелом институте. Здесь было скучно, при том что много работы — ему не то чтобы не разрешали заниматься собственными проектами, но просто не оставляли на них времени. Ханамия скрипел зубами, но делал что ему говорили, рассчитывая на то, что ему воздастся; Имаеши же сказал:

— Тебе дадут возможность заниматься своей работой лет эдак через двадцать, когда тебе уже все будет неинтересно. Пойдем со мной, — он театральным жестом протянул руку, — если хочешь жить. 

— Куда идти-то? — мрачно спросил Ханамия. Имаеши вздохнул.

— Вот ты скучный. В светлое будущее, конечно.

Он назвал институт. Учреждение было в разы проще, чем то, где сейчас работал Ханамия, но при этом про него знали, что оно прикормлено фармкомпанией. Ханамия сказал об этом Имаеши. Имаеши широко улыбнулся.

— Ну таки да, — сказал он. — Я ж там в отделе кадров работаю.

— Отдел кадров? — удивился Ханамия. — Как-то мелко для тебя.

Имаеши подмигнул и не стал это комментировать.

На новом месте работы под началом Ито-сенсея Ханамии было поручено — как и другим лаборантам — заняться разработкой и улучшением антивирусного препарата. Лекарства от гриппа, проще говоря.

— Так разработкой или улучшением? — спросил Ханамия у начальника.

— Улучшением, — сказал тот. — И разработкой. Мало ли, куда тебя унесет.

Ито-сенсей работал один. Вероятно, он тоже то ли улучшал, то ли разрабатывал лекарство от гриппа — во всяком случае, представители компании, важные, очень черные в своих деловых костюмах на фоне белоснежных халатов, ходили к нему регулярно. 

А теперь из-под двери его кабинета ползет дым, и Ханамия смотрит на это, не в силах ни двинуться с места, ни даже подумать связно.

Тренькнул, привлекая внимание, телефон. Это было новое сообщение от Имаеши: «Ты там уснул, что ли? Где остроумный и едкий ответ? Игнорируешь семпая? ;-(»

«Тут пожар», — начал набирать Ханамия и вдруг сообразил — что же он делает? Надо уходить, сейчас, немедленно! Дым стремительно расползался по полу лаборатории, поднимался вверх, еще немного — и станет нечем дышать!

Ханамия кинулся к двери, на ходу набирая «119». 

— Здравствуйте, — сказала девушка в трубке. — Что у вас случилось?

— Пожар, — ответил Ханамия. — Адрес… — он остановился перед стеклянной дверью лаборатории — дверь была автоматической и должна была открыться, когда он подошел. Она не открылась.

— Ваш адрес определен, — сказала девушка терпеливо. — К вам направлена пожарная машина. Пожалуйста, если вы все еще в здании, покиньте его как можно скорее. Не пользуйтесь лифтом…

— Я не могу, — перебил ее Ханамия и сам поразился, как беспомощно, по-детски прозвучал его голос. — Дверь не открывается.

— Как ваше имя? — спросила она.

— Ханамия, — ответил он.

— Ханамия-сан, — сказала она ровным, мягким голосом. — Где вы находитесь?

Ее голос будто включил в нем что-то — вернулась способность мыслить. Дыма в лаборатории было уже столько, что становилось трудно дышать и было плохо видно. Ханамия сел на пол возле двери, а потом лег.

— Я в лаборатории института, — сказал он, и наконец-то его голос звучал нормально. — Тут стеклянная автоматическая дверь, и она не открывается.

— Может быть, вы видите панель управления, с которой можно было бы открыть ее вручную? — аккуратно предположила девушка. Ханамия поднял голову, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть что-нибудь, но глаза слезились от дыма.

— Не вижу.

— Стекло бьющееся? — спросила девушка, и Ханамия покачал головой, а потом, сообразив, ответил:

— Нет.

— Ханамия-сан, — она говорила очень мягко, — вы можете найти другой выход? Дверь на пожарную лестницу? Знаете, где она находится? Вам надо опуститься на пол и постараться добраться до пожарной двери. Главное, держитесь как можно ниже…

— Я на полу, — перебил ее Ханамия. — Дверь… — он встал на четвереньки. — Я не знаю, где она.

Он вдруг испугался по-настоящему. В плотном дыму он перестал различать ориентиры; сейчас он не мог бы даже сказать, где находится выход, где его рабочее место, где дверь в кабинет Ито-сенсея… 

— Вы видите источник огня? — спрашивала его девушка в трубке. — Вам нужно держаться подальше от источника огня. В вашей лаборатории есть что-то взрывоопасное?

— Где пожарные? — спросил Ханамия. Его начало потряхивать от злости и страха. — Где ваши гребаные машины, мы с вами уже пятнадцать минут треплемся!

— Они уже близко, — бесконечное терпение в голосе девушки выбесило его. — Пожалуйста, Ханамия-сан…

И в этот момент раздался грохот. Выронив телефон, Ханамия обернулся и увидел, как языки пламени вырываются в свалившуюся с петель дверь в кабинет Ито-сенсея.

— Ханамия-сан? — звучало в трубке. — Ханамия-сан?

Снаружи загудели сирены. Ханамия, пятясь, не сводя взгляда с огня, дополз до двери — она все так же не открывалась. Здесь же все пластиковое, подумалось ему, что может так хорошо гореть? Но что-то горело, гудело, вонял плавящийся пластик. Пожарная лестница, думал Ханамия, где она, черт побери, может быть? А потом яркой вспышкой пришло воспоминание — учебная пожарная тревога, и автоматические стеклянные двери блокируются в открытом положении, и все сотрудники лаборатории проходят сквозь них и только потом идут к пожарной лестнице.

Почему дверь оказалась закрыта? Так не должно быть!

Но ведь и пожарная тревога не сработала. 

Ханамия сполз ниже и улегся на пол лицом вниз. Даже здесь, внизу, воздуха почти не было. Его лицо заливал пот, хотя жара он и не ощущал, только в груди горело. Голова кружилась. Глаза слезились. Звенело в ушах.

Бездействие ужасало его до истерики, хотелось вскочить, бежать, орать, звать на помощь, искать выход. Но он знал — это верная смерть, он задохнется, или влетит сослепу в огонь, или окажется слишком далеко от двери, когда придет помощь. 

Если придет.

Он вдруг понял, что где-то потерял свой телефон. Мобильника не было в карманах, под руками, не было в поле зрения. Ханамия зажмурился и попытался дышать спокойно и ровно. Потом сообразил и накинул на лицо полу халата. Мобильник ему сейчас не поможет.

Время текло медленно. Огонь не бушевал адским пламенем, как ему показалось вначале — пластик все же горит неохотно. Но дым стал плотным, черным, жирным, он заполнял все помещение, пламя пожирало остатки кислорода. 

Захотелось спать.

А потом Ханамия услышал новый шум. Что-то хрустело, скрипело, трещало совсем рядом с ним. Он приподнял голову и кое-как открыл слезящиеся глаза — и увидел ноги. Ноги были обуты в огромные, тяжеленные сапоги и казались нечеловеческими. Он поднял голову повыше и тогда увидел человека в, как ему показалось, скафандре — не сразу до Ханамии дошло, что это костюм пожарного. Человек — пожарный — открывал стеклянную дверь, вручную, при помощи какого-то механического рычага. Вот он налег на этот рычаг — и дверь поползла в сторону, и Ханамия рванул, ползком, но с какой-то неестественной, как ему показалось, скоростью, к этой щели.

Воздух показался сладким. Ханамия вдохнул полной грудью, закашлялся, а позади него так же радостно, полной грудью вдохнуло пламя.

Пожарный что-то крикнул, но слова потонули в реве пламени. Он сгреб Ханамию одной рукой за плечо и резко дернул на себя, практически выдирая из лаборатории сквозь щель, через которую едва смогла бы протиснуться даже кошка — но Ханамия смог. А потом его рука оказалась на плечах у пожарного, тот крепко обхватил Ханамию за талию и стремительно поволок прочь.

Дальнейшее помнилось плохо. Дым был везде, но огня Ханамия больше не увидел. Пожарный что-то говорил — то ли ему, то ли в свою рацию, — и тащил Ханамию по коридорам, через комнаты, по лестницам, тащил, как показалось Ханамии, чудовищно долго, словно они продирались через какой-то запутанный лабиринт.

А потом адский шум — вой сирен, грохот двигателей, крики — ударил по ушам. Ханамия слетел с крыльца и едва не упал на вытоптанный газон, пытаясь выкашлять собственные легкие, но его удержали. Кто-то рядом крикнул:

— Все чисто!

Что-то зашипело и загудело. К Ханамии подскочили какие-то люди, перехватили его из рук пожарного, повлекли прочь. Его усадили, на плечи легло одеяло, к лицу прижалась маска.

— Дышите, — приказал голос. И Ханамия принялся дышать.

Постепенно его отпустило, он начал осознавать себя и мир вокруг. Он сидел на полу машины «скорой помощи» в ее раскрытых дверях, девушка в форме парамедика сосредоточенно слушала его дыхание через фонендоскоп. Потом она, сдвинувшись, принялась надевать на него манжету тонометра, и Ханамия увидел газон перед институтом, на котором несколько групп пожарных держали трубы, направляя на не столько горящее, сколько дымящееся здание струи пены. Один пожарный — и Ханамия почему-то сразу догадался, что это тот, что вытащил его — шел к машине «скорой». К нему, то есть. 

Зачем, подумал было Ханамия, а потом пожарный начал расстегивать шлем, и Ханамия понял, зачем.

— Ты! — вырвалось у него. — Из всех людей!

Киеши заулыбался, и Ханамия сам поразился тому, как стремительно вспыхнуло в нем привычное — почти родное, почти любимое — раздражение.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Ханамия.

— Вам надо в больницу, — сказала девушка-парамедик и неодобрительно посмотрела на Киеши.

— Я хорошо себя чувствую, — запротестовал Ханамия, но она только зыркнула на него, запрыгнула в кузов машины и загрохотала носилками.

— Тебе правда надо в больницу, — мягко сказал Киеши.

— Сам знаю, — огрызнулся Ханамия, а потом сообразил — этот человек только что спас ему жизнь. Хуже не придумаешь. — Спасибо, — сказал он кисло.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Киеши искренне. — Можно навестить тебя в больнице?

— Зачем? — изумился Ханамия.

— Затем, что я буду беспокоиться за тебя, — спокойно ответил Киеши.

— Ты ко всем спасенным ходишь? — язвительно спросил Ханамия — он не смог удержаться.

— Не ко всем, — улыбнулся Киеши. — Только к самым выдающимся.

Девушка-парамедик выволокла носилки, и вдвоем с Киеши — хотя Ханамия и пытался его прогнать — они уложили его, а потом погрузили в машину. Девушка села с ним, а Киеши закрыл дверцы. 

А Ханамия закрыл глаза. Парамедик рядом с ним возилась, делала что-то, цепляла на него какие-то датчики, что ли. Ханамии вдруг показалось, что он видит сон. Слишком неправдоподобно все было, слишком стремительно. Он просто работал в лаборатории, задержался допоздна, не в первый раз уже. И тут вдруг — пожар, потом спасение, потом спаситель оказывается старым недругом… да так вообще в жизни-то бывает?

Очень хотелось спать. Интересно, бывает так, что хочется спать во сне?

В больнице его передали врачам. Начались расспросы: чем болели, не было ли операций, нет ли аллергий. У него взяли анализы. Снова расспрашивали — на этот раз о семье. Класть в больницу не стали — напоили какими-то таблетками и оставили сидеть в приемной на стуле, сказав, что его матери сообщили, она за ним приедет. 

Мир потихоньку переставал вертеться вокруг Ханамии со стремительной скоростью, вернулось ощущение реальности. Он полез было за телефоном — мать могла быть далеко, а значит, приедет не скоро — но почти тут же вспомнил, что потерял телефон где-то в лаборатории. Нужен будет новый, значит. 

Значит, ему сейчас надо дойти до стойки регистрации и попросить телефон, чтобы позвонить. Выяснить у мамы, как скоро она доедет. И если окажется, что нескоро — вызвать такси.

Он еще обдумывал все это и искал в себе силы встать — ноги вдруг стали ощущаться как ватные — когда в распахнувшиеся двери приемного покоя вошел Киеши.

На него обернулись сразу несколько голов. Почти все, если говорить честно. Это было неудивительно — Киеши вошел в своем костюме пожарного, разве что без шлема, и выглядел он при этом не столько как пожарный, сколько как стриптизер. Ханамия скривился. Ну ладно, следовало быть справедливым — физиономия у Киеши была в следах копоти, как будто он вытирал лицо влажной салфеткой, не имея под рукой зеркала. Все-таки он выглядел как настоящий пожарный.

— Привет, — сказал он, подходя к Ханамии и присаживаясь рядом на корточки. Ханамии захотелось напомнить ему, что они уже сегодня здоровались. Хотя… здоровались ли они?

— Привет, — ответил Ханамия и почему-то улыбнулся. Киеши улыбнулся в ответ. Ситуация снова стала напоминать сон.

— За тобой приедут? — спросил Киеши.

— Мама должна, — ответил Ханамия. — Но я не знаю, когда. Телефон в лаборатории остался.

Киеши без слов подал ему свой.

— Номер помнишь?

Номер Ханамия помнил.

— Макото! — взвинченный мамин голос ударил по ушам. — Твой телефон не отвечает! Почему ты не отвечаешь?! Откуда ты звонишь?

— Из больницы, мам, — ответил он. — С телефона друга, — это прозвучало неожиданно легко. — Тебе ведь позвонили?

— Да, мне позвонили, — она заговорила потише, но теперь, кажется, еле сдерживала слезы. — Солнышко, прости, я в Такарадзаве! Я еду, но не знаю… Может быть, возьмешь такси? У тебя есть деньги? Боже мой, у тебя же наверняка нет денег! И как ты будешь дома один? О, мой дорогой…

— Скажи, я отвезу, — тихо проговорил Киеши — ему явно все было слышно. Ханамия кивнул ему.

— Мам, меня отвезут.

— О боже, — кажется, она всхлипнула. — Тогда я еду прямо домой. Я постараюсь побыстрее.

— Не надо побыстрее, — сказал он. — Будь осторожна, не гони.

И отдал телефон Киеши, а тот поднялся и протянул ему руку. Чуть помедлив, Ханамия принял ее.

— Мне кажется, тебя стоило оставить в больнице, — сказал Киеши, хмурясь. — Давай я поговорю, пусть тебя положат…

— Не хочу, — Ханамия поморщился. — И так состояние дурное, будто сон, — он непроизвольно поежился, и почти тут же на плечи ему легла куртка. Ханамия с изумлением уставился на Киеши, а тот слегка смущенно пожал плечами.

— Это от шока, — сказал он. — Ну, вот это состояние и то, что тебе холодно. Наверное, ты прав, дома будет лучше. Поехали, — он сделал такое движение, словно собирался обнять Ханамию за плечи, но быстро убрал руку. 

На улице их ждала пожарная машина.

— Серьезно? — спросил Ханамия. Киеши снова пожал плечами.

— У меня нет своей, — сказал он с независимым видом. — А на этой мы без пробок доедем.

— Надо думать, — пробормотал Ханамия.

Киеши помог ему залезть в чудовищный грузовик. Внутри было полутемно, Ханамия сначала прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть обстановку и людей, но у него быстро заболела голова. Киеши влез следом. Наверное, он предупредил своих, потому что никто появлению Ханамии не удивился, только один парень, когда машина тронулась, и Киеши представил пассажира, сказал весело:

— А, так вот, значит, это и есть знаменитый Ханамия!

— Да, это он, — лучезарно улыбнулся Киеши, и Ханамия вскинул бровь.

— Распространяешь сплетни про меня, Киеши?

— Нет, — голос звучал почти ласково. — Только правду говорю.

После паузы Ханамия неожиданно для самого себя спросил:

— Как нога? 

— Нормально, — Киеши по-прежнему улыбался, и в груди Ханамии вновь затеплилось знакомое раздражение. — Но в баскетбол больше не играю. Нагрузки на работе ей вполне хватит.

Это был подходящий момент, чтобы извиниться. Не то чтобы Ханамия действительно чувствовал себя виноватым — воспоминания о первом матче с Сейрин по-прежнему доставляли удовольствие, а воспоминания о втором вызывали приступы ярости. Но все же Киеши спас ему жизнь. 

Хотя обойдется. Работа у него такая.

Киеши смотрел на него слегка сверху вниз, и в уголках его губ подрагивала улыбка.

— Не за что, — сказал он совершенно неожиданно. — И прощаю.

— Я ничего не говорил! — прошипел Ханамия, и Киеши рассмеялся, а Ханамии пришлось подавить острое желание пнуть его по колену. По левому, разумеется.

До дома Ханамии они доехали действительно быстро. Киеши помог ему вылезти, а потом пожарная машина, неожиданно легко для своих габаритов развернувшись на крошечном участке проезжей части перед воротами, покатила прочь. Ханамия уставился на Киеши.

— Они ничего не забыли?

— Я подумал, что тебе не стоит оставаться одному, — улыбнулся Киеши.

— Перестань улыбаться, — попросил Ханамия раздраженно. Киеши немедленно принял скорбный вид.

— Так лучше?

— Ты напрашиваешься в гости!

— Нет, я просто хочу присмотреть за другом, который сегодня пострадал в пожаре. Убедиться, что он в порядке.

— Мы не друзья.

— Ты первый это сказал, — Киеши пожал плечами. — В больнице. 

— Потому что объяснять маме, кто ты такой, было бы слишком долго.

— Да, соврать-то ты никак не мог, — фыркнул Киеши. — Ханамия, тебе не стоит торчать на улице. Пойдем в дом. Если к тебе может кто-то приехать, чтобы побыть с тобой вместо меня, я уйду, правда. Я, между прочим, со смены отпросился.

Ханамия на мгновение задумался. Из всех его друзей единственным, пожалуй, кого он мог о таком попросить, был Ямазаки. Но Ямазаки нынче работал в ресторане своего отца в Йокогаме. Он бы приехал, не вопрос, но из Йокогамы он будет ехать столько, что осмысленней дождаться мамы.

— Пойдем, — сказал Ханамия, дернув головой в сторону входа.

Они миновали калитку, прошли по дорожке до двери в дом. Краем глаза Ханамия видел, что Киеши с любопытством вертит головой.

— Почему-то всегда думал, что ты должен жить в каком-нибудь роскошном многоквартирном доме, — сказал он. — А не в особняке.

Ханамия скривился.

— Я бы и жил, но смысл тратить кучу денег на съем квартиры, если мать тут одна? — он перевернул цветочный горшок, что стоял кверху дном на крыльце, и достал из-под него ключ. Киеши чуть заметно улыбнулся.

— Безопасный район, я смотрю?

— Еще какой, — Ханамия открыл дверь. — Но до того, чтобы вообще не запирать, мы еще не дошли. Какие-то же условности надо соблюдать.

Киеши рассмеялся, а потом, когда они вошли, вдруг придержал Ханамию за локоть.

— Что это? — изумленно спросил тот.

— Ты же разуваться сейчас будешь, — пояснил Киеши. — Чтобы не упал.

— Ты перебарщиваешь с заботой, — сообщил ему Ханамия, стягивая обувь. Придерживающая его за локоть рука была, надо сказать, весьма кстати — голова все еще немного кружилась. 

— Ну хорошо, — кивнул Киеши. — Мне просто нравится тебя лапать.

— Это звучит еще менее убедительно, — Ханамия стянул куртку и пошел на кухню. Киеши отстал на пару секунд.

— Почему это?

— Ну, потому что ты врешь?

— Я стараюсь по возможности не врать, — Киеши стоял в дверях кухни и улыбался, конечно же. Ханамия протянул к нему руку — не к нему, конечно, просто Киеши стоял совсем рядом с выключателем — и увидел, как Киеши провожает ее взглядом. А потом — все это было так медленно, словно кадр из фильма в слоумошн — ладонь Киеши перехватила руку Ханамии на полпути, длинные пальцы оплели запястье. 

— Ты дрожишь, — сказал Киеши очень серьезно. Шагнул к нему вплотную, обнял второй рукой за плечи. — Ханамия, присядь. Или лучше приляг, — он быстро огляделся, а потом едва ли не поволок Ханамию к диванчику. 

Ханамия хотел возмутиться. В конце концов, он взрослый человек, он у себя дома, с ним все в порядке… только вот с ним не было все в порядке. Словно, войдя домой, он автоматически сбросил некий защитный каркас, и вся его выдержка полетела в тартарары. Ноги подкосились, он практически повис на Киеши. Его затрясло от запоздалого панического ужаса, и когда Киеши усадил его на диван, Ханамия вцепился ему в футболку скрюченными пальцами, не в силах разжать хватку, не в силах даже вдохнуть нормально. В груди клекотал воздух, глаза вдруг начало нестерпимо жечь.

— Тихо, тихо, — говорил Киеши. Он сидел перед Ханамией на корточках, положив ладони ему на колени. — Дыши, Ханамия. Давай, повторяй за мной, хорошо? Глубокий вдох — выдох. И еще раз — вдох-выдох.

Он продолжал говорить, продолжал показывать Ханамии, как дышать, пока наконец паника не отступила. Голова все еще кружилась, но теперь хотя бы Ханамия мог вдохнуть свободно. Киеши накинул ему на плечи плед и сел рядом, обняв одной рукой.

— Все еще пользуешься случаем, чтобы полапать? — хрипло спросил Ханамия.

— А как же, — ответил Киеши — он не улыбался. — Ханамия, все хорошо. У тебя шок, но это пройдет. Просто тебе пока не надо оставаться одному. 

Ханамия резко кивнул.

— Я знаю, что это, — ответил он. — Я читал про такое. — Он мотнул головой. — Но почему… ничего же не случилось…

— Ты был в смертельной опасности, — голос Киеши звучал просто, как будто он говорил о чем-то обыденном. — В реальной, Ханамия. Это нормально, что тебе сейчас плохо. Люди не должны такое переживать, знаешь.

— Ага, — Ханамия понял, что не в силах больше держать голову прямо, и привалился к Киеши. Ему вдруг стало удивительным образом все равно. То есть, не все равно, вовсе нет — это был Киеши Теппей, и он был важен для Ханамии, так всегда было. Но в этот момент Ханамия понял, что держать лицо перед Киеши Теппеем нет никакого смысла. Так что он сполз по Киеши еще ниже, укладываясь головой ему на колени, и закинул ноги на подлокотник дивана. Киеши как будто совершенно не удивился, только поправил на нем плед.

— Ты ведь тоже был в смертельной опасности, — сказал он. 

— Это моя работа, — ответил Киеши. — Я это делаю… ну, не каждый день, но часто. К тому же я был экипирован для того, чтобы разгуливать по горящему и дымящемуся зданию, в отличие от тебя. И в-третьих, я прошел психологические тренинги.

Ханамия не видел его лица, но в голосе Киеши опять звучала улыбка. Она по-прежнему раздражала. Ханамия мельком подумал о разных способах стереть ее.

— Ты вытащил меня оттуда, — сказал он.

— Да, — подтвердил Киеши. — Это же моя работа. 

Ханамия заполз чуть выше на колени Киеши, а потом поднял руку и закинул ему на шею. Теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза — в полумраке комнаты Ханамия видел, как поблескивают белки глаз Киеши.

— Тебя за нее благодарят?

— Бывает.

— А ругают?

— И это тоже бывает.

— А бывает, что просто уходят, не сказав ни слова, как будто ты не человек, а какой-то спасательный механизм?

— И так бывает, — Киеши слегка улыбнулся. — К чему ты все это, Ханамия? Ты-то меня уже поблагодарил.

— Я тебя плохо поблагодарил, — ответил Ханамия, проводя большим пальцем по его нижней губе. Киеши ухмыльнулся.

— Троллишь меня, да?

— Ну, ты же троллил, почему я не могу?

— А если я был серьезен?

— Я тебя умоляю, Киеши Теппей, ты не бываешь серьезен, — Ханамия чувствовал, как его рука, будто сама по себе, наглаживает шею Киеши сзади, ощущал короткие волоски, щекочущие ладонь. Язык его нес что-то мимо разума. Ханамия испытывал удивительное чувство отсутствия всякого контроля. — С меня же взятки гладки, у меня шок, делаю что хочу. 

— Удобно, — согласился Киеши. Он наклонился чуть ниже, и Ханамия видел его лицо, его горящие глаза и яркие в полумраке губы. — Но нечестно. Я по тебе, может, со старшей школы вздыхаю, а у тебя всего лишь шок.

— Прям со старшей школы? — губы растянулись в непроизвольной усмешке. — Да ты экстремал.

— Это, по-моему, очевидно, — ответил Киеши, наклонившись совсем низко. Подняв вторую руку, Ханамия обвел контур его лица.

— Целовать будешь?

Киеши не стал на это отвечать — он поцеловал. И не то чтобы это был лучший поцелуй в жизни Ханамии, но по телу будто разряд тока прошел — Ханамия вскинулся, с силой прижимаясь к Киеши, обнял его так крепко, как только мог, яростно целуя в ответ. Киеши, охнув, обхватил его своими огромными ручищами, вздернул повыше. Они целовались, сталкиваясь зубами и языками, прикусывая друг другу губы до крови. Возбуждение, внезапное, сильное, дикое, ударило Ханамии в голову, будто крепкий алкоголь, не помня себя, он полез под футболку Киеши и едва не закричал, когда почувствовал, как тот в ответ гладит его по спине, чуть не залезая в штаны.

Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула холодная мысль, что завтра он об этом пожалеет, но Ханамия отмел ее. Он уже почему-то сидел верхом у Киеши на коленях, и тот с одуревшим видом гладил его по бокам, задирая рубашку. 

— Ты просто огонь, — пробормотал он, глядя на Ханамию широко распахнутыми, пьяными глазами. Ханамия рассмеялся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз.

И в этот момент на улице прошуршали шины, заурчал и стих двигатель автомобиля. Они оба замерли, настороженно глядя друг на друга. Хлопнула дверца, застучали каблуки.

— Макото? Макото, ты уже дома?

— Черт, — прошипел Ханамия, пулей слетая с коленей Киеши. Тот тут же вскочил на ноги, кое-как одергивая футболку. Ханамия же метнулся к выключателю и включил свет — ровно в тот момент, когда хлопнул входная дверь.

— Макото?! Почему в доме темно?

— Мама… — начал Ханамия, но больше ничего сказать не успел — мама влетела в кухню и тут же замерла, ошарашенно моргая. — Привет, мама. Это… — он обернулся, чтобы представить Киеши, и моментально понял, почему у мамы такой растерянный вид. То, как выглядел Киеши, исключало всякую конспирацию — очень уж красноречиво он был растрепан, очень алел щеками, очень выдавал себя искусанными губами. Ханамия сообразил, что и сам, наверное, выглядит не лучше. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться. А мама отличалась острым умом и наблюдательностью. — Мама, это Киеши Теппей, — наконец сказал Ханамия, мысленно махнув рукой. — Мы знакомы по старшей школе. Он теперь работает пожарным, и он сегодня меня вытащил.

— О… — проговорила мама. — Ох. Киеши-сан, — она порывисто шагнула к Киеши, и тот чуть снова не упал на диван — Ханамии пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы удержать рвущийся истеричный смешок. — Спасибо вам, огромное вам…

Она едва не начала кланяться, но Киеши быстро сказал:

— Пожалуйста, Ханамия-сан. Я рад оказаться полезным. Это просто моя работа.

Она сухо всхлипнула и перевела взгляд на Ханамию.

— Киеши Теппей — это ведь о нем ты рассказывал, да? Тогда, после того матча?

— А? — изумился Ханамия. Киеши заинтересованно поднял брови.

— Ну, — мама улыбнулась и снова повернулась к Киеши. — Макото очень ругался. Никогда не видела его таким злым, ни до, ни после. Я сразу подумала, что тут что-то не так…

— Мама! — перебил Ханамия, слегка обалдев. — Что не так? В каком смысле… хотя нет, — он вытянул руки в ее сторону, жестом призывая к молчанию — она уже начала лукаво улыбаться, явно намереваясь рассказать ему, где он идиот. — Киеши, тебе не пора?

— Макото! — возмутилась мама. — Киеши-сан, не слушайте этого грубияна. Может быть, чаю?

— Ему некогда пить чай!

— Макото прав, Ханамия-сан, — Киеши успокаивающе улыбался. — Мне действительно нужно идти. Я отпросился ненадолго со смены, но меня ждут обратно. — Он перевел сияющий взгляд на Ханамию. — Проводишь меня?

Ханамия довел его до входной двери.

— Макото? — спросил он, пока Киеши обувался. — Серьезно?

— Иначе было бы слишком много Ханамий, — ответил Киеши. А потом прижал его к двери и поцеловал снова.

Когда поцелуй закончился, Ханамия слегка задыхался. Киеши же взял с комода ручку и листок для заметок из стопки, что-то быстро записал и отдал Ханамии. 

— Мой номер, — проговорил он, и голос его звучал слегка просительно. — Позвонишь? Позвони, пожалуйста. Не пропадай. Иначе придется приехать под твои окна на пожарной машине и выдудеть что-нибудь романтичное. 

— Если не потеряю, — честно ответил Ханамия, забирая листок. — И если не решу завтра, что это все были последствия угарного газа.

— Тогда придется отрабатывать вариант с гудком, — ответил Киеши. После чего обнял Ханамию и поцеловал в третий раз.

Когда он наконец вышел за дверь, у Ханамии ныли губы и подкашивались ноги. Он вернулся на кухню, и мама, с лукавым видом открывшая было рот, вместо слов подхватила его под локоть и довела до дивана. А потом сунула ему в руки огромную кружку с чаем, и Ханамия разом выхлебал половину.

— Твой друг мог бы и получше о тебе позаботиться, — все-таки выговорила она. — У тебя обезвоживание.

Ханамия устало качнул головой. Глаза слипались.

— Мы отвлеклись. Это моя вина.

— Я налью тебе ванну, мой хороший, — тихо произнесла она. — Тебе надо помыться, но под душем, боюсь, ты не выстоишь.

Он кивнул. Мама присела рядом и погладила его по голове.

— Все в порядке, милый. Все закончилось, никто не пострадал…

Ханамия резко выпрямился, стиснув ее руку. Нечто, томившее его весь вечер, наконец заявило о себе.

Ито-сенсей. Ханамия так и не выяснил, где был Ито-сенсей во время пожара.

***

На следующее утро Ханамии было плохо. Ощущение было такое, словно он крепко перепил накануне. Проснувшись, он некоторое время лежал, натянув на голову одеяло, и вяло размышлял, что бы такое придумать, чтобы не ходить сегодня на работу. Потом сообразил — а куда ему идти-то? Его рабочее место сгорело, его начальник…

Ито-сенсея могло ведь просто не быть в кабинете, подумал Ханамия. Он, правда, не видел, чтобы начальник уходил, но мало ли, может, он был увлечен работой в этот момент, или в туалет вышел.

Имело смысл позвонить. Ханамия потянулся за телефоном — и сообразил, что телефона нет. Ну да. Потерял же.

Он кое-как выбрался из кровати, вышел из спальни и поплелся вниз по лестнице. 

На кухне царил мягкий запах свежесваренного кофе, мама сидела на высоком барном стуле с чашкой в руках, уткнувшись в планшет. На шаги Ханамии она вскинула голову.

— Макото! Ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Как с похмелья, — буркнул Ханамия, валясь на диванчик. Но стоило только сесть — и новая волна воспоминаний окатила его. Этот диванчик, Киеши, вчерашний вечер… Ханамия прижмурился — и поймал нацеленный на него взгляд мамы. Кажется, она собиралась что-то спросить — но передумала.

— Милый, тебе звонил Шоичи-кун. Просил передать, чтобы ты ему перезвонил. И что на работу тебе сегодня не надо, конечно.

Ханамия фыркнул.

— На работу мне сегодня и некуда.

Он не стал спешить со звонком. Мама приготовила ему завтрак — как в детстве, — потом, многократно извинившись, ушла на работу, пообещав, что постарается вернуться как можно скорее, а заодно купит ему новый мобильник. После завтрака Ханамию сморило, и он проспал еще пару часов прямо на диванчике, под пледом. Спал он зыбко, поверхностно, в полудреме этой наслаждаясь тем, какой удобный у него диван, какая мягкая подушка под головой, какой теплый, приятный плед — наслаждаясь тем, что он жив.

Проснувшись, он лениво сварил себе кофе и наконец включил телевизор.

Как он и ожидал, вчерашний пожар был главной новостью. В ближайшем же выпуске новостей о нем заговорили в первую очередь — Ханамия увидел кадры с обгоревшим зданием института, который пострадал, оказывается, сильнее, чем он думал. Как предполагало расследование, в лаборатории загорелась проводка, и огонь быстро распространился по зданию. Видимо, Ханамия среагировал на огонь сильно не сразу. А мог бы так заработаться, что не среагировал бы вовсе, пока не стало бы слишком поздно. Он поджал под себя ноги и плотнее укутался в плед.

Впрочем, на счастье, институт был почти пуст: в нем оставалось только несколько особенных трудоголиков, охранники, да на одном из этажей задержалась уборщица. Охранники успели выскочить сами и не пострадали вообще (один из них утверждал, что включил сигнализацию согласно инструкции и не понимает, почему она не сработала), сотрудников и уборщицу вывели пожарные — все они наглотались дыма, но всерьез никто не пострадал.

Была лишь одна жертва (если не считать за таковые многочисленных погибших белых мышей). В кабинете начальника лаборатории нашли обгоревшее тело. Стоматологические записи помогли в опознании: это оказался Ито Рё, собственно начальник лаборатории. Это заставило следствие усомниться в причине пожара — про Ито-сенсея было известно, что он много курил и, невзирая на общеинститутский запрет курить в здании, продолжал тайком дымить в своем кабинете. Так что, возможно, именно сигарета стала причиной пожара.

Ханамия смотрел в экран, не в силах понять, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Не то чтобы ему было жаль начальника — они мало общались, Ито-сенсей по большей части работал один у себя в кабинете, да и разница в возрасте у них была как раз такая, чтобы держать дистанцию «начальник-подчиненный». И не то чтобы пожар был какой-то сверхъестественной штукой — случается, что уж тут. Может, проводка, а может, и правда сигарета. Ито мало что курил — Ханамия знал, что он не прочь и поддать. Может, напился у себя в ночи, заснул с сигаретой, устроил пожар…

Но вот что действительно смущало — сигнализация, которая не сработала, ни автоматически, ни запущенная охранником вручную. 

Вздохнув, Ханамия взял домашний телефон и по памяти набрал номер Имаеши.

Тот ответил после второго гудка.

— Привет, — сказал Ханамия. — Это я. Что там у нас происходит?

— Траур, — жизнерадостно отозвался Имаеши. — Портрет Ито-сенсея на видном месте, весь в цветах. Все скорбим.

— Я прям слышу неизбывное горе в твоем голосе, — едко сказал Ханамия. — Про пожар что говорят?

Ему показалось, он увидел, как Имаеши пожимает плечами.

— Да ничего не говорят, Ханамия. Ты же не охами и ахами о том, как это ужасно, интересуешься? А что тут еще скажешь…

— Сигнализация не сработала, — напомнил Ханамия.

— Это бывает, — ответил Имаеши и снова, наверное, пожал плечами. — Ужасное несчастье, конечно. Но супруга Ито-сенсея получит хорошую компенсацию. А институт только отмыть, да заменить кое-какое оборудование, да проводку… ты, кстати, как себя чувствуешь?

— А что? — спросил Ханамия, несколько сбитый с толку стремительной сменой темы.

— Беспокоюсь о кохае, конечно, — безмятежно отозвался Имаеши. — Заодно интересуюсь, когда ты сможешь выйти на работу. То есть, я не тороплю тебя, разумеется. Такой стресс! Отдыхай, сколько хочешь…

— Семпай, не паясничай, — поморщился Ханамия. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Когда на работу выйдешь? — спросил Имаеши наконец серьезно — хотя Ханамия готов был поклясться, что он по-прежнему улыбается. Почему-то это снова напомнило о Киеши.

— Хочешь прикол? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил он. Имаеши в трубке насторожился.

— Скажем, хочу?

— Вчера меня спас из огня Киеши Теппей, — проговорил Ханамия, улыбаясь, наслаждаясь каждым слогом. В трубке стало тихо. Потом Имаеши сказал негромко:

— Ничего себе совпадения…

— Представляешь? — Ханамия ухмылялся в трубку. — Он работает пожарным. Приехал по вызову, вывел меня из огня… практически вынес, — он рассмеялся.

— Такое ощущение, будто ты удивлен, — Имаеши снова улыбался. — Даже если бы это не была его работа… ты же знаешь, что он из себя представляет.

— О да, — фыркнул Ханамия. Ему вдруг остро захотелось рассказать о том, что случилось после, услышать изумление в голосе Имаеши, ответить на его жадные вопросы, обсудить… Он быстро одернул себя. У них с Имаеши все же были не те отношения. Тех отношений у Ханамии не было ни с кем, честно говоря. 

— А по поводу выхода на работу, — заговорил он, не дав ни Имаеши задать еще вопрос, ни себе начать трепаться, — могу хоть завтра. — Он прислушался к собственным ощущениям. Нет, вроде бы никакого противоречия эта мысль не вызывала.

— Завтра суббота, — мягко напомнил Имаеши. — Давай отложим до понедельника… думаю, твое рабочее место приведут в порядок. Сделаем так — дождись моего звонка в понедельник с утра. Если я скажу, что есть куда выходить — выходи. 

— Договорились, — кивнул Ханамия, чувствуя некоторое облегчение от того, что завтра все же никуда идти не надо. На том они и распрощались.

Остаток дня Ханамия провел в полудреме перед телевизором, бездумно пялясь в дурацкие шоу и мультики. Новости не сообщили больше ничего интересного. 

Вечером пришла мама и принесла ему новый телефон. Восстановив телефонную книгу и установив привычные настройки, Ханамия наконец обратил свое внимание на бумажку с номером Киеши, которая лежала у него в комнате на компьютерном столе, придавленная клавиатурой. Поднявшись к себе, он взял бумажку и сел на кровать — в другой руке зажат телефон.

В сущности, он мог просто ее выбросить. Вряд ли Киеши и в самом деле намерен исполнить свою угрозу и дудеть у него под окнами. 

Интересно, говорил ли он правду насчет «со старшей школы»? А если нет, то чего ради вообще все было? Если так подумать, да, Киеши вынес из огня человека, который когда-то давно, в школе, серьезно ему навредил. Вряд ли бы такой человек, как Киеши Теппей, пожалел о подобном действии, подумал что-то вроде — лучше бы я оставил его сгореть, — но все равно он не должен был быть особенно счастлив. Ну, спас, ну, перекинулись парой слов и разошлись. Но Киеши поперся за ним в больницу, дал свой телефон позвонить, отвез домой, остался с ним… Это была чрезмерная забота. Такую не проявляют по отношению к давним неприятным знакомым. Что наводило на мысль, что либо Киеши прекраснодушный идиот — Ханамия не отвергал ее до конца, — либо он не врал и действительно был в Ханамию… в Ханамии заинтересован.

Как будто одно исключает другое, устало подумалось ему. Глубоко вдохнув, Ханамия вбил номер в телефонную книжку и вписал имя: Киеши Теппей. Обзывать контакт «Хромоногий идиот» было бы очень по-детски.

Он позависал еще немного, держа палец над зеленой трубочкой. Потом мотнул головой — нет, он еще не был готов для звонка — и набрал сообщение: «Это мой новый номер». Отправил. Сообразил, что не подписался.

В следующее мгновение телефон разразился мелодией ему в лицо. На экране высвечивалось — «Киеши Теппей».

Помедлив, Ханамия все же снял трубку.

— Ты в курсе, что когда тебе пишут, лучше все же отвечать сообщениями?

— Я так рад, что ты написал, — в голосе Киеши звучала сияющая улыбка. — Не был уверен, что ты не выкинешь мой номер.

— Мне бы это не помогло, — ответил Ханамия. — У меня эйдетическая память, знаешь ли.

— Серьезно? — восторженно восхитился Киеши. — А я никогда не умел запоминать цифры. Ханамия, хочешь куда-нибудь сходить?

— Типа на свидание? — медленно спросил Ханамия.

— Да, — не стал отпираться Киеши.

— Мне в понедельник на работу, — сказал Ханамия. — А на выходных… знаешь, я не уверен, что хочу выходить из дома.

— Разумеется, — радость в голосе Киеши слегка приугасла, но, боги, сколько же в нем было понимания! — Знаешь, я… мог бы как-нибудь встретить тебя после работы. Когда у меня нет дежурства. Если ты не против. Подвез бы домой, по пути бы заехали куда-нибудь, посидели… если ты не против…

Голос его постепенно сошел на нет. Ханамия сидел на кровати, сжимая телефон в повлажневших пальцах, и ощущал странный трепет. Так сложилась его жизнь, что до сих пор у него не было ни времени, ни желания заниматься личной жизнью. Особенно со всей этой романтикой, свиданиями и прочим. Он считал, что ему это не нужно и не интересно. Сейчас же, слушая голос Киеши в трубке, Ханамия вдруг осознал, что, кажется, едва не упустил что-то очень интересное.

— Давай, — сказал он. — Только ты ведь говорил, что у тебя нет машины.

— Нету, — в голосе Киеши снова звучала улыбка. — Но у меня есть мотоцикл.

— Серьезно?

— Абсолютно. 

Ханамия фыркнул.

— Пойдет.

***

В понедельник Имаеши позвонил, как обещал, утром, и сообщил, что Ханамия может выходить на свое привычное место работы. 

— Правда, — добавил он, хмыкнув, — что-то я не уверен, что кто-то в ближайшие дни будет работать.

Он оказался прав. Работа в лаборатории встала, сотрудники ходили от стола к столу, собирались кучками, чтобы поболтать. Ханамия, несколько опоздавший, моментально стал центром внимания, хотя до пожара ни с кем из коллег особенно не общался и даже имена мало у кого знал.

Его подробно расспросили о пожаре. Девицы ахали и охали, всплескивая руками. Иные утирали слезы — Ито-сенсей, хоть и в возрасте, был симпатичным мужиком, и девушки его любили. 

— Я не знал, что он в кабинете, — пожал плечами Ханамия. Он себя в смерти начальника виноватым решительно не ощущал. Уж что он точно не стал бы делать — так это пытаться спасти босса из горящего кабинета. Кто-то из коллег подтвердил его мысли, сказав:

— Когда Ханамия заметил пожар, Ито наверняка уже был мертв.

Во второй половине дня пришел заместитель начальника лаборатории, бледный и потерянный. С его появлением блужданий стало поменьше, кто-то даже принялся за работу, хотя большинство только продолжали делать вид. Коллега по фамилии Такаги — он был примерно тех же лет, что и Ханамия, в такой же должности, и столы их располагались рядом — задумчиво спросил, глядя словно бы сквозь Ханамию:

— А что, Ито с чем-то из сейфа работал?

— Из сейфа? — переспросил Ханамия. Сейфом называли большое помещение, похожее на кладовку, действительно закрытое на дверь вроде той, что запирают банковские хранилища. Ханамии до сих пор не доводилось работать ни с чем оттуда — все, что он знал — что потенциально опасные разработки хранятся именно там.

— Ну да, — ответил Такаги. — У него же маленькая лаборатория, смежная с кабинетом, ты не знал? Он явно взял что-то из сейфа, судя по тому, что дверь закрылась.

Ханамия повернул голову, глядя на стеклянную дверь. Сейчас она была заблокирована в открытом положении — все системы проходили проверку после пожара. Протокол противопожарной безопасности гласил, что в случае пожара автоматические двери должны блокироваться в открытом положении…

Ханамия пристально посмотрел на Такаги.

— Дополнительный протокол безопасности, как я понимаю? Если есть вероятность, что при пожаре или, скажем, землетрясении может вырваться какая-то опасная херня, двери запираются.

— Ага, — кивнул Такаги. — Правда, сигнализация все равно должна была сработать. — Он уставился на Ханамию с живым интересом в глазах. — Знаешь, я думаю, что Ито грохнули.

Ханамия ошарашенно заморгал. Такаги с удовольствием закатил глаза.

— Ну, как же. Компания же стопудов мутит какие-то темные делишки с препаратами. А Ито всегда был несговорчивый упрямый сукин сын. Вот они и решили от него избавиться.

Теперь уже Ханамия закатил глаза.

— Да-да, кругом заговор. Если что, уверяю, ко мне никто из компании ни с какими темными делишками не приходил.

— А ты — сопутствующий ущерб, — сообщил ему Такаги, и Ханамия ответил ему ледяным взглядом. — Ой, да ладно тебе, шуток не понимает.

Больше в разговоры с коллегами Ханамия не вступал, предпочтя уйти в работу. Тем более, ему было интересно повторить результат, который он получил в вечер пожара.

Тем не менее, разговор с Такаги запал ему в голову. Что, если доля правды в нем была? Слишком уж много странностей было в этом пожаре. Если даже дверь блокировалась от того, что Ито работал с опасными препаратами, об этом должны были сообщить на пожарную станцию, приехали бы люди из эпидемиологического контроля, район бы оцепили, никто не позволил бы пожарным войти в здание и уж тем более открывать дверь, за которой предположительно скрывается зараза. Однако этого не произошло. Все действовали так, словно имели дело с обычным пожаром. Никакого риска санитарного загрязнения. 

Но даже если пожарная сигнализация не сработала в силу каких-то технических причин, почему заблокировалась дверь? 

В этом Ханамии действительно мерещился некий умысел. И в чем-то Такаги был прав — у компании не могло не быть каких-то темных делишек, а Ито, как начальник лаборатории, первый человек в институте, занимающийся разработкой новых препаратов, не мог не быть в это втянут.

Ханамия постучал пальцами по кромке стола. Вот бы узнать, почему начался пожар. Это многое бы прояснило.

Он подпер щеку рукой, слегка улыбнувшись. А ведь у него есть человек, который, вполне возможно, сможет ему помочь с тем, чтобы добыть эти сведения.

Время подходило к обеду, а ждать до вечера Ханамии не хотелось. Поднявшись, он объявил всем вместе и никому в особенности:

— Я на обед, — и вышел из лаборатории.

Он мог просто позвонить Киеши, но отчего-то решил этого не делать. Погуглив адрес ближайшей пожарной части и понадеявшись на удачу, Ханамия неспешно зашагал по улице, старательно прячась в тени деревьев.

Стоял оглушительно жаркий август. Ханамия не любил лето, не любил все эти летние штуки: поездки на море, поедание арбузов, фестивали с фейерверками и тому подобное. Праздно проводить время ему было неинтересно. А в лаборатории работали кондиционеры, все носили белые халаты, и легко можно было представить, что никакого лета нет, и никаких времен года тоже нет. Есть только светло-серые прохладные стены, гудящие приборы, жизнь на предметных стеклах под окуляром микроскопа…

Но тем не менее, сейчас, когда он размеренно шагал в сторону пожарной части, где рассчитывал встретить человека, который, в сущности, никогда ему не нравился, если не сказать больше, причем он даже не удосужился убедиться, а там ли этот человек — Ханамию посещали неуместные воспоминания о лете в школе, о спортивных лагерях, вылазках на пляж… арбузах этих треклятых.

«Может, в отпуск уйти?» — подумал Ханамия, и тут же увидел пожарную часть.

Снаружи она казалась совсем небольшой и пустынной. В гараже стояла одна машина, людей вокруг не было. Ханамия осторожно вошел внутрь, огляделся, сразу заприметил пожарный столб и ухмыльнулся. Ну совершенно как в кино.

— Прошу прощения, сюда нельзя заходить посторонним, — услышал он голос за спиной и, обернувшись, увидел молодого человека в форменной одежде. — Вы кого-то ищете?

— Да, я ищу Киеши Теппея, — Ханамия изобразил одну из своих самых милых улыбок. — Он ведь здесь работает? Прошу прощения, я не знал, что сюда нельзя заходить.

— Я сейчас позову, — его собеседник тоже поклонился и ушел, а Ханамия остался стоять рядом со столбом, размышляя, съедет ли Киеши по нему или все-таки воспользуется лестницей. Вроде не пожар, спешить ни к чему.

Киеши съехал. Он был в форменных штанах, но без куртки — естественно, по такой-то жаре — и короткие рукава темно-серой футболки открывали взгляду руки и шею. Волосы его были взъерошены, и от всего облика веяло небрежной крутизной. Ханамия заулыбался. Киеши, с очевидностью, красовался перед ним, и Ханамия отчетливо понимал, что ему это нравится.

— Привет, — сказал Киеши и навис над ним. Ханамия улыбнулся шире.

— Занят?

— Нет, у меня перерыв.

— Пообедаем вместе?

— Давай, — улыбнулся в ответ Киеши, и его пальцы скользнули по ладони Ханамии, словно он собирался взять его за руку, да вовремя опомнился.

Они вышли из пожарной части и направились вниз по улице. Ханамия исподтишка наблюдал за Киеши — тот щурился на солнце и улыбался, и внутри Ханамии просыпалось какое-то странное, щекотное чувство. Он не мог даже сказать, что Киеши ему нравится. Но к нему ужасно хотелось… прицепиться.

— Зайдем сюда? — они дошли до какой-то забегаловки, предлагающей ланчи всего за тысячу йен. Ханамия скептически наморщил нос, но кивнул. Внутри, впрочем, оказалось уютно и вкусно пахло. Они сели за маленький столик у окна, сделали заказ подбежавшему официанту, и после этого некоторое время разглядывали друг друга молча.

Киеши повзрослел. Не то чтобы заматерел, нет, для этого они оба были еще слишком молоды. Но в нем появилась некая четкая завершенность, словно тот скульптор, что ваял его из камня, наконец счел свою работу законченной. Скулы и линия челюсти четко выделялись на крупном лице. Широко развернутые плечи едва не рвали футболку. В его присутствии пространства словно бы резко становилось меньше.

Ханамии вдруг остро захотелось узнать, что видит перед собой Киеши — и словно прочитав его мысли, Киеши вдруг произнес:

— Ты стал очень красивым.

— Серьезно? — вскинул брови Ханамия. — А раньше не был?

— Раньше у тебя было слишком злое лицо, — Киеши улыбнулся. — Сейчас хорошее, спокойное. Улыбаешься. У тебя улыбка очень красивая.

Ханамия немедленно скорчил злую гримасу.

— Может, я просто притворяюсь?

— Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда притворяешься, — возразил Киеши. И добавил: — А еще ты похудел.

— Мышцы спали, — возразил Ханамия. — Почти ничем не занимаюсь сейчас, только бегаю иногда.

— Да, я это и хотел сказать, — Киеши будто бы слегка смутился. — Я не имел в виду, что ты был толстым. Просто ты… — он окончательно смутился и смолк. Официант поставил перед ним по стакану домашнего лимонада — подарок от заведения, — и Ханамия взял свой и присосался к трубочке.

— Нравлюсь?

— Нравишься, — сверкнул глазами Киеши. — Так что пользуйся случаем, проси чего ты там хочешь, — он широко улыбнулся, а Ханамия приподнял бровь.

— А с чего ты взял, что мне что-то нужно?

Киеши рассмеялся.

— Ханамия, ты не просто так пришел, это очевидно. Но учти, я намерен этим воспользоваться.

— Мне очень хочется узнать об этом подробнее, — оскалился Ханамия. Ремешки сандалий очень мешали ему, натирая ноги, и он скинул их под столом. А потом, не задумываясь особенно о своих действиях, положил ногу на колено Киеши.

— Узнаешь, — этот подлец даже в лице не переменился. — Но сначала изложи свое дело.

И он взял левой рукой стакан с лимонадом, а правую опустил под стол, и его ладонь легла на щиколотку Ханамии.

— Ладно, — Ханамия поерзал, придвигаясь со своим стулом ближе. Пятка его скользнула по бедру вверх, сильные пальцы аккуратно обхватили ногу выше щиколотки. — Этот пожар. Вы же будете помогать полиции с расследованием? Мне интересно знать, с чего он начался.

Киеши задумчиво отпил лимонад.

— Ханамия, ты же понимаешь, что это тайна следствия, которую я не могу раскрывать?

Его пальцы мягкими массажными движениями прошлись по икре Ханамии, и тот невольно облизнулся.

— Конечно, понимаю, иначе бы я не пошел к тебе. Договоримся, Киеши.

Тот слегка улыбнулся.

— Вряд ли непосредственно я буду заниматься следствием. Но я участвовал вместе с коллегами в осмотре места происшествия в эти выходные. Сейчас мы готовим отчет.

— И что там будет? — спросил Ханамия жадно. Лицо Киеши слегка потемнело, пальцы его замедлились.

— Что там будет, — он выделил последнее слово, — зависит от многих факторов. А тебя, — он понизил голос, — интересует, что будет в отчете или из-за чего случился пожар?

— О, — произнес Ханамия после секундной паузы. — Вот даже как.

Киеши чуть пожал плечами. Его пальцы сместились на стопу Ханамии, и тому захотелось заурчать.

— И тебя это устраивает? — спросил Ханамия наконец, не сдержавшись. — Просто ты у нас вроде всегда был за бобров и справедливость.

— Я? — удивился Киеши. — Ханамия, ты меня с кем-то путаешь. — Он улыбнулся и тут же посерьезнел. — На самом деле, все это неприятно. Человек погиб. Я не знаю, хороший он был человек или плохой, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы о человеке сказали, что его смерть — это его вина, хотя на самом деле это не так.

Ханамия открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Киеши поднял руку.

— Но, — произнес он предупреждающим тоном, — отчета еще нет, и я не знаю, что там напишут. Кроме того, я не могу быть до конца уверен в собственной правоте. Я не так давно работаю в пожарной части, знаешь ли.

В этот момент им принесли еду. Ханамия с неохотой снял ногу с бедра Киеши, напоследок пройдясь пальцами по колену — и вдруг сообразил, что это его правая нога, и значит, у Киеши — левое колено. Ханамия сладко улыбнулся и взялся за палочки.

— А как ты вообще в пожарные угодил, Киеши?

— Я еще в Штатах пошел работать в пожарную часть, — улыбнулся Киеши. — Ну, то есть, сначала в школу, конечно. У меня не было денег на обучение, а туда берут бесплатно. Нужно было чем-то заниматься, нужна была работа. Возвращаться мне не хотелось.

— Почему?

Киеши со слегка смущенным видом пожал плечами.

— Мне понравилось в Штатах. Хорошая, большая, удобная для жизни страна. Приветливая. Я бы, может, вовсе не вернулся, но бабушка заболела, — он слегка улыбнулся, как будто говоря — такие вот дела.

— А сейчас с ней что? — спросил Ханамия.

— А сейчас она умерла, — ровно ответил Киеши, и Ханамия на мгновение замер, не вполне понимая, что должен сказать на это. Традиционное «мне очень жаль» даже в голове звучало как издевательство. — Дед держится, — продолжал тем временем Киеши. — Хотя и сдал сильно после того, как ее не стало. Но живем как-то.

Ханамии вдруг страшно захотелось спросить, не намерен ли Киеши снова уехать в Штаты, когда его деда тоже не станет. Но он даже примерно не представлял, как задать такой вопрос. В груди заворочалось глухое раздражение. Вот же съехали на дурацкую тему!

И снова Киеши будто бы мысли его прочитал. Он вдруг широко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Не надо ничего говорить, Ханамия, все в порядке. Старые люди умирают, это жизнь. Слушай, — он придвинулся ближе, сложив руки на столе, и Ханамия поневоле залип на этих мощных кистях, — в субботу летний фестиваль в парке Мейдзи. Хочешь, сходим? 

— А отчет? — вскинул бровь Ханамия.

— А потом отчет, — широко улыбнулся Киеши. Ханамия фыркнул, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Хорошо.

Улыбка Киеши стала еще шире.

— Тогда я заеду за тобой часов в пять?

— На мотоцикле?

— На нем.

Ханамия рассмеялся и откинулся на спинку стула.

Потом Киеши проводил его до института. И уже там, перед крыльцом, сказал:

— Но вообще-то я бы хотел увидеться раньше субботы. У меня завтра и в среду выходной. Завтра спать буду весь день, а в среду могу за тобой заехать после работы, хочешь? 

Он все-таки взял Ханамию за руку, переплетя пальцы. Ханамия, стоя на ступеньку выше, смотрел на него сверху вниз, ощущая, как разрастается в груди незнакомое, непривычное ликование.

— Это чтобы к субботе было третье свидание?

— Да.

Неистовое желание поцеловать его накатило на Ханамию — он даже качнулся назад, чтобы не наворотить глупостей.

— Заезжай.

— Отлично.

Еще секунды три они стояли неподвижно, глядя друг на друга. Потом Киеши с видимой неохотой расплел пальцы и, напоследок улыбнувшись еще раз, сошел с крыльца.

А Ханамия вошел в здание. Ощущение у него было такое, будто что-то пытается вырваться у него из груди. Он шел через холл, поднимался в лифте, и ему казалось, что люди от него шарахаются — Ханамия всерьез подозревал, что что-то не так с его улыбкой.

С этой же улыбкой он вошел в лабораторию — и увидел Имаеши, который сидел на его столе.

— Мне сказали, что ты ушел обедать, — грустно сказал Имаеши. — Какая жалость, я рассчитывал пригласить тебя на ланч.

— Облом, — Ханамия сыто улыбнулся. — Но я пообедал в отличной компании, не переживай за меня.

Имаеши смерил его внимательным взглядом.

— Ты выглядишь весьма довольным, Ханамия.

— Я и доволен.

— Рад за тебя, — лицо Имаеши растеклось в улыбку, сделавшись похожим на маску. — Ну что ж, тогда я подвезу тебя домой.

— Сейчас? — удивился Ханамия. — Но до конца рабочего дня еще далеко.

— Ну, какая тут сейчас работа, — Имаеши обвел рукой лабораторию, где и в самом деле никто не работал, а все слонялись между столами и обсуждали пожар. — Пойдем-ка, нечего время терять, — и добавил совсем тихо: — Есть важный разговор.

И снова Ханамия оказался на улице. Черная служебная машина подъехала к самому крыльцу, они сели в прохладный салон, дверцы захлопнулись, машина неспешно покатила по дорожке.

— Есть предложение от компании, — заговорил Имаеши почти сразу, сняв наконец с лица свою раздражающую ухмылку. — Предложение подразумевает много денег, очень интересную работу — тебе понравится — и повышение в перспективе.

Ханамия склонил голову, дав понять, что слушает. Очки Имаеши таинственно поблескивали в полумраке салона, бликовали, не давая разглядеть глаз.

— Я тебе всех подробностей рассказать не могу. Я их не знаю. Но я могу тебе сказать, что тебе предлагают работу, которую не закончил Ито.

Ханамия вскинул брови.

— Имаеши, я, конечно, трудоголик, но гореть на работе, как Ито, мне бы не хотелось.

Имаеши фыркнул.

— Ну, ты понимаешь, гореть на работе или нет — зависит полностью от тебя. 

Несколько мгновений Ханамия смотрел на Имаеши, не в силах разгадать выражение его лица. Потом произнес:

— Имаеши, ты мне предлагаешь кота в мешке. Как я могу согласиться, не зная, на что?

— Справедливо, — вздохнул Имаеши. — Но такое дело — если завтра ты придешь на… скажем так, брифинг, и узнаешь, о чем конкретно речь, и скажешь — ой нет, я не хочу в этом участвовать, это будет… неудобно.

— А если я откажусь сейчас? — спросил Ханамия. Имаеши пожал плечами с заметно разочарованным видом.

— Тогда ты продолжишь работать в лаборатории с тем, с чем ты там сейчас работаешь. Задания, перспективы и карьерный рост — стандартные.

— Имаеши, — Ханамия склонился к нему, — мне не нравится эта мутность. Вы что мне там хотите предложить, варку самого чистого мета?

Имаеши рассмеялся.

— Нет, друг мой, ничего настолько незаконного. Но поверь мне, тебе понравится это дело. Это твой уровень цинизма.

— Какая хоть область? — недовольно спросил Ханамия.

— Острые респираторные вирусные заболевания, — усмехнулся Имаеши. — Грипп, вот это все.

Ханамия посмотрел в окно — мимо них, стиснутых со всех сторон пробкой, медленно полз изнывающий от жары Токио. По встречке, грохоча сиреной, промчалась пожарная машина, и Ханамия подумал о Киеши и результатах расследования, которые тот ему обещал. И просто о Киеши.

Ему было любопытно.

— Я согласен, — произнес Ханамия, и на мгновение его обдало острым, ярким ужасом. 

Имаеши улыбнулся.

— Не сомневался в тебе, Ханамия, — произнес он с теплотой в голосе. — Тогда завтра к восьми тридцати приходи в центральный офис. Я тебя встречу и отведу куда надо.

***

В среду вечером на телефон Ханамии пришло сообщение: «Я жду тебя снаружи».

Несколько мгновений Ханамия смотрел в текст, не в силах понять, кто ему пишет, о чем и зачем. Он чувствовал себя так, будто вынырнул из-под толщи воды — так захватило его новое задание. 

Потом он сообразил — Киеши! Недовольно поморщился и почти решил уже набрать сообщение, что передумал и не придёт, когда вспомнил, что хотел стрясти с Киеши результаты расследования. 

«Дай мне десять минут», — написал он и начал сворачивать работу. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя он, переодевшийся в цивильное, вышел на крыльцо. Киеши ждал за оградой — и при нем и в самом деле был мотоцикл, огромный, чёрный, слишком, по мнению Ханамии, крутой для своего владельца. 

На Киеши была майка без рукавов, джинсы и сандалии, и раз глянув на него, Ханамия уже не смог отвести взгляд. То, что пятнадцать минут назад казалось досадной помехой его работе, внезапно превратилось в очень приятную альтернативу. Ханамия сглотнул слюну и пошёл к Киеши. 

Тот окинул его пристальным взглядом и поднял брови. 

— Ты ночевал на работе, — это не был вопрос. 

— Как догадался? — спросил Ханамия. 

— Много раз это видел, — ответил Киеши, хмурясь. — Не надо, Ханамия, это не полезно. 

Ханамия закатил глаза. 

— Нотации, вот так, сходу? Киеши, я сейчас назад пойду. 

— Извини, извини, — Киеши улыбнулся. — Больше не буду. Отвезти тебя домой? Или всё-таки ужин? 

Ханамия задумался. Спать, на самом деле, хотелось ужасно. Гораздо больше, чем есть. 

— Домой, — сказал он и судорожно зевнул. — Извини за облом, если что. 

— Извиню, если не обломаешь меня с субботой, — Киеши улыбнулся, оседлал мотоцикл и протянул Ханамии второй шлем. 

Надев шлем, Ханамия сел у него за спиной и положил руки на талию. 

— Крепче, — судя по голосу, Киеши было весело. — Или я решу, что ты стесняешься. 

Ханамия фыркнул и крепко обхватил его за пояс. 

— Только не перевозбудись, — сказал он Киеши в ухо. 

— Постараюсь, — с максимальной серьёзностью в голосе отозвался Киеши, и Ханамии захотелось укусить его за ухо. Но они оба были в шлемах. Досада какая.

Вечерний Токио был загружен машинами. Они медленно катились по улицам, и Ханамия почти лежал на спине Киеши — бессонная ночь подкосила его. 

— Жаль, что у тебя не машина, — пробурчал он, когда они встали на светофоре. — Тут, блин, даже не поспишь!

— По кофейку? — Киеши оглянулся на него. — Заодно и пробки рассосутся. И попрохладнее станет.

Это определенно имело смысл, и Ханамия кивнул. Кофейня, в которую привез его Киеши, располагалась в подвальчике. Здесь работал кондиционер, было полутемно, а мягкие диванчики манили прилечь. Ханамия откинулся на спинку, морщась от того, как липнет к телу промокшая от пота футболка. Киеши смотрел на него через стол, в полутьме белки его глаз поблескивали.

— Что там отчет? — поинтересовался Ханамия.

— Тебе от меня только одно нужно, — сверкнул улыбкой Киеши, и Ханамия невольно рассмеялся. 

Ему принесли высокую кружку с горячим латте, а перед Киеши поставили огромный — как раз для его ладоней — запотевший стакан с высоченной пеной сливок сверху. Ханамия покачал головой, глядя на это.

— Сладкое?

— Очень, — довольный Киеши зачерпнул сливки чайной ложкой. — Как ты можешь пить горячий кофе в такую жару?

— Холодный кофе — это ересь, — нравоучительно сказал Ханамия. — Как ты думаешь, у них есть еда?

Из еды были только сэндвичи, впрочем, вкусные. Ханамия с аппетитом похрустывал поджаренной хлебной корочкой и смотрел на Киеши.

— А меня повысили, — сообщил он больше для того, чтобы просто что-то сказать. Киеши улыбнулся — ну конечно же.

— Поздравляю. И чем ты теперь занимаешься?

— Специальным проектом, — Ханамия ухмыльнулся. — Создаю вирус, против которого компания потом выпустит препарат.

У Киеши сделалось очень веселое лицо, он положил руки на стол и придвинулся к Ханамии ближе.

— И что за вирус? Он обращает в зомби?

Ханамия подмигнул ему и ответил:

— Вирус гриппа.

Лицо Киеши вытянулось.

— Ханамия, это скучно, — сказал он, и Ханамия рассмеялся.

— Ну ты сам подумай, Киеши, разве кто-то станет покупать лекарство против вируса, который превращает в зомби? Просто начнется конец света, всем станет не до лекарств. 

Киеши пожал плечами.

— Это если зомби-апокалипсис начнется массово, люди будут кусать друг друга и все такое. А если постепенно, ну, как грипп, то почему бы и нет.

— Чем это тогда отличается от гриппа? — спросил Ханамия. Разговор приобретал оттенок бредовости, но ему нравилось.

— Не так скучно звучит, — ответил Киеши — глаза его смеялись.

— Грипп — это совсем не скучно, — возразил Ханамия и по тому, как распахнулись глаза Киеши, понял вдруг, что его слова прозвучали очень искренне. — Вообще вирусные заболевания — это интересно, но грипп — самое интересное из всех. Если смотреть, как ведет себя вирус гриппа, можно заподозрить в нем разумное существо. Пришельца с иной планеты, существо, разделенное на множество личностей, но объединенное коллективным разумом. И разумеется, этот пришелец хочет уничтожить человечество. Изощряется, меняется, подстраивается, постоянно оказываясь на шаг впереди людей — но вот незадача, победить никак не может.

Киеши смотрел на него восхищенно, и это почему-то вдохновляло. Ханамия улыбнулся широко и сладко.

— И тут вдруг у него появляется неожиданный союзник.

— Ты? — подсказал Киеши. Ханамия эффектно наклонил голову. — Но почему? Вирус хочет уничтожить человечество, но ты же тоже его часть.

— Потому что люди идиоты и я их терпеть не могу, — небрежно отозвался Ханамия. — Хочу остаться один на планете и править ею.

— Тебе станет скучно, — сказал Киеши. — С кем же ты будешь развлекаться?

Ханамия неожиданно для себя самого смешался, не зная, что ответить. А Киеши невозмутимо продолжал:

— Я думаю так — ты действительно вступил в альянс с инопланетным злом, но сделал это потому, что хочешь узнать его секрет — как оно мутирует, и использовать против него, создав уникальное лекарство, которое раз и навсегда избавит человечество от гриппа.

— А также от рака и ВИЧ, — Ханамия закатил глаза. 

— ВИЧ понятно, он вирус, а рак почему?

— Многие опухоли имеют вирусную природу! — Киеши смотрел на него завороженно, и Ханамия, закатив глаза во второй раз, прочел ему лекцию.

А потом еще одну.

А потом еще.

Они выпили еще по чашке кофе и перешли на чай. За окном кофейни высоко под потолком сгустились ненастоящие городские сумерки. На третьем заливе в чайник кипятка официантка, кланяясь, многословно извинилась и сообщила, что кофейня закрывается.

Они вышли на улицу. Траффик рассосался, а жара нет — тепло волнами поднималось от асфальта. Ханамии больше не хотелось спать — голова была легкой и звенящей, тело — каким-то удивительно и приятно неуправляемым, словно он немного напился. Его даже шатнуло, и Киеши подхватил его, удерживая на ногах, да так и оставил руку у Ханамии на талии, словно забыл.

— Домой?

— Надо бы, — согласился Ханамия. Улица была пустынна, реагирующий на движение фонарь над ним погас. Киеши положил на талию Ханамии другую руку, подтянул его к себе, словно Ханамия был каким-то предметом типа стола. Потом рука сместилась на спину между лопаток. Лицо Киеши было очень близко, дыхание его оседало у Ханамии на губах горьковатым запахом чая. 

Свет фар проезжающей мимо машины выхватил их из темноты, и они синхронно шатнулись друг от друга. Фонарь загорелся.

— Домой, — сказал Ханамия.

В окнах дома горел свет — мама еще не спала. Киеши слез с мотоцикла первым, а когда слез и Ханамия, вдруг шагнул к нему, почти прижав к мотоциклу, и поцеловал.

В его движениях не было ни малейшей неуверенности или робости — он действовал так, словно был в своем праве, словно ни на секунду не сомневался, что Ханамия ответит. Это сбивало с толку и завораживало, и Ханамия, конечно, ответил, а потом его снова повело, и он вцепился Киеши в плечи, а тот подхватил его под спину.

— В субботу, — произнес Киеши, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, — я за тобой приеду.

От его голоса, от него всего веяло жаром, и в голове Ханамии крутились тупые шутки про пожарных, которые должны тушить пожар, а не разжигать, но он отчего-то не мог произнести ни слова.

У чертова Киеши Теппея всегда была эта отвратительная суперспособность — лишать Ханамию дара речи.

***

В субботу Ханамия едва не пошел на работу. Он всегда был увлекающимся человеком, а увлекшись, терял счет времени — так что в субботу он просто проснулся, как обычно, с утра, пошел на кухню делать кофе, и только когда на запах со второго этажа спустилась мама, сонная и растрепанная, невероятно хорошенькая в своем шелковом халате, Ханамия сообразил, что что-то не так.

— Сегодня суббота, милый, — сказала мама, подняв брови, когда Ханамия спросил ее, почему она не на работе. Наверное, у него в этот момент сделался очень глупый вид, потому что она рассмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы.

— Совсем заработался. Интересный проект, да, дорогой?

— Очень, — ответил Ханамия и налил вторую чашку кофе, для нее. 

— Какие планы на сегодня?

— Вечером за мной заедут. Идем на летний фестиваль в парке Мейдзи.

Мама смотрела на него с улыбкой.

— Это тот мальчик, да? Пожарный?

— Мальчик, — фыркнул Ханамия. — Он мальчиком даже в школе не был.

— Ммм, — у мамы заблестели глаза, она села за стол и сунула в рот электронную сигарету. — Вы же в школе играли друг против друга? Напомни мне эту историю.

— Играли, — подтвердил Ханамия и открыл окно. Мама курила сколько он себя помнил, но если обычные сигареты еще были терпимы, то эту электронную дрянь он на дух не переносил. Интересно, курит ли Киеши? Люди на таких профессиях подвержены вредным привычкам. — Я сломал ему колено.

— Как романтично, — мама подперла щеку кулаком.

— Ты ужасна, — Ханамия фыркнул.

— Подумаешь, — она пожала плечами. — Я сбила твоего папу на машине.

— После моего рождения? Так вот куда он делся…

Она, смеясь, кинула в него запечатанной булочкой.

— До! Мы так познакомились!

— Но ты ведь не нарочно?

— Он тоже так думал…

Киеши приехал, как и обещал, в четыре часа. Седлая мотоцикл у него за спиной, Ханамия сказал:

— Купил бы ты машину, что за подростковые понты.

— Всегда хотел мотоцикл, — улыбнулся Киеши. — Как символ свободы и не проходящей молодости.

— Тебе двадцать пять, ты что, чувствуешь себя старым?

— Это тебе двадцать пять, — возразил Киеши. — Мне двадцать шесть.

— Невероятная разница.

В парке было людно. Они медленно брели сквозь душную толпу; Киеши купил им напитки, и Ханамия тянул отвратительный холодный кофе из жестяной банки, то и дело прикладывая ее ко лбу и вискам. Впрочем, она от этого слишком быстро нагрелась, и Ханамия выбросил ее, не допив. 

Потом Киеши купил тарелку нарезанного арбуза, и они сели на берегу пруда. Ханамия смотрел на воду, испытывая сильное желание раздеться и нырнуть — жаль, что здесь нельзя было плавать.

— Хочу дом со своим бассейном, — заговорил он — это были первые слова за долгое время. Киеши смотрел на него вопросительно, ожидая продолжения. — Сето живет в апартаментах в высотке, у него там спортивный зал в подвале. И еще один бассейн на крыше. Высотки, кстати, принадлежат его семье.

— И? — спросил Киеши, глядя на него с интересом.

— И, — Ханамия раздраженно швырнул кусок арбуза в воду, где его немедленно подхватил жирный серый карп, — это отвратительное свидание, Киеши. Лучше бы я к Сето в гости поехал.

— А он звал?

Ханамия испытал острое желание его придушить. Ему казалось, Киеши над ним издевается — причем делает это с той самой минуты, как снял свой дурацкий пожарный шлем. Запал он на него со старшей школы, ага, конечно. Что за человек…

— Пойдем, — сказал вдруг Киеши и взял Ханамию за руку, поднимая его. Пальцы у него были липкие после арбуза, и Ханамия брезгливо выдернул руку. — Пойдем, тебе понравится. 

Они пришли на площадь, где посреди фонтанов, бьющих из-под решеток в асфальте, бегало столько детей, сколько Ханамия, кажется, не видел никогда в жизни. Ну, может, когда сам был ребенком, в детском саду и школе. Он только хотел спросить, что они тут делают, когда Киеши, снова ухватив его за запястье, затащил его в эти самые фонтаны.

Струи воды ударили из-под ног, как будто только этого и ждали. Легкие летние штаны и майка Ханамии моментально промокли насквозь. Он попытался вырваться, но Киеши держал его крепко, едва ли не прижимая к себе.

— Ты рехнулся совсем?

— Да брось, — Киеши скалил зубы. — Весело же.

По его лицу стекала вода, волосы стали совершенно мокрыми. Ханамия не находил слов от злости — и одновременно он не мог отвести от Киеши взгляда, тот будто заворожил его. 

— Пойдем, — сказал Киеши и за руку потащил его сквозь линию фонтанов. Вокруг метались дети и влюбленные парочки, их то и дело обдавало струями воды, а Киеши все не выпускал его руку.

— Вот так, — сказал Ханамия, постукивая зубами, когда они вывалились из фонтанной аллеи, — и случаются вирусные заболевания.

— Не со мной, — ответил Киеши. — Я ж пожарный, я всегда в огне. А тебя мы сейчас высушим.

И купил Ханамии огромное полотенце, в которое они легко могли бы завернуться вдвоем.

В полотенце, впрочем, быстро стало жарко. Одежда в царящем вокруг сыром зное и вовсе не сохла, но по крайней мере Ханамии стало попрохладнее. Они брели сквозь парк в густеющих сумерках. Стало меньше детей и больше парочек, и над головами в ветках деревьев зажглись фонари. В кафешке с видом на пруд они съели по сэндвичу, после которых Киеши навернул тарелку дораяки, а Ханамия пил густой горячий шоколад и смотрел на людей. Две трети из них были в традиционном, и Ханамии стало досадно.

— Почему ты не в юкате, Киеши?

— А? — тот поднял на Ханамию взгляд. — Как-то глупо на мотоцикле в юкате. Надо было?

— Да, — сказал Ханамия почти сердито. — Что это за летний фестиваль такой, если мы даже не в традиционном? 

— Поедем ко мне потом? — вместо ответа спросил Киеши. — У меня есть юката дома. И для тебя тоже найдется.

— Ты разве не с дедом живешь?

— С ним, но он уехал к родственникам в деревню на весь август. Обон и все такое…

— Странно, что ты не уехал.

— Я новенький в пожарной части, кто-то должен оставаться на время отпусков.

Ханамия смотрел на Киеши — мокрая майка обтягивала его плечи и выглядела так, словно была размера на два меньше, чем нужно. Майка была светлой и удивительно гармонировала с цветом кожи Киеши и будто бы делала его фигуру еще мощнее. Под столиком не было видно, но Ханамия знал, что на Киеши легкие летние брюки, тоже светлые, слегка укороченные, обтягивающие задницу. Стоило только вспомнить, во что одевался Киеши в школьные времена, все эти кошмарные розовые мешки вместо футболок и невнятные штаны… 

Он красивый, думал Ханамия со странным тянущим чувством в области солнечного сплетения.

— Поедем, — сказал Ханамия и залпом допил остатки шоколада.

Они, впрочем, все равно дождались фейерверков. Под пышными букетами, расцветающими в небе, Киеши взял Ханамию за руку и переплел их пальцы. Ханамии неистово хотелось объяснений — что Киеши делает, зачем он это делает? В его картине мира не укладывалось, как можно влюбиться вообще, тем более — в человека, который тебе навредил. Любовь в целом была для Ханамии необъяснимой абстракцией. Он даже влечение тела не очень понимал, хотя испытывал его прежде и испытывал сейчас (кажется, гораздо сильнее, чем раньше), глядя на Киеши. Очевидно, влечение тела происходит из инстинкта размножения, но откуда тогда берется тяга к представителям своего пола, что это за системный сбой?

Тем не менее, его необъяснимо тянуло к Киеши, и было так всегда, с тех пор, как они столкнулись на баскетбольной площадке впервые. Ханамия не знал, была ли это любовь, похоть или вообще что-то третье. Просто Киеши Теппей должен был быть в его мире. Где-то рядом. С ним жизнь расцветала, как небо фейерверками.

Когда небесные огни отгремели, и Киеши и Ханамия шли на выход из парка, туда, где оставили мотоцикл, тяжелая духота, томившая Токио не один день, наконец разрешилась. Внезапный порыв ветра метнул в лицо Ханамии горсть пыли и сухих прошлогодних листьев, а в тяжелом, черном небе недовольно заворчал гром.

— Надо торопиться, — сказал Киеши, и они почти бегом выскочили из парка.

Впрочем, все равно не успели. Ливень упал на них по дороге — хлынул так, будто в небесах кто-то перевернул бочку воды. Ханамия вжался в спину Киеши, всерьез опасаясь, что его сейчас просто смоет с байка. Они мчались сквозь струи воды, по ощущениям, почти вслепую, и в спины им лупили молнии и гром.

Во дворе дома Киеши спешно загнал мотоцикл под навес, пока Ханамия дрожал на крыльце. Наконец они вошли внутрь, но теплее не стало — в традиционном доме с бумажными стенами температура была как на улице, и сыро было так же, разве что дождь не шел. 

— Раздевайся, — сказал Киеши и ушел куда-то, на ходу сдирая с себя мокрую одежду. Ханамия последовал его примеру, а потом, совершенно нагой, прошел в пустую гостиную, подхватил с дивана первый попавшийся плед и завернулся в него.

Вскоре вернулся Киеши в юкате и с котацу в руках. Он поставил печку на пол и включил ее, и Ханамия, не дожидаясь приглашения, нырнул под одеяло. Киеши собрал сырую одежду и снова ушел, и снова вернулся, на этот раз с юкатой для Ханамии, которую тот просто накинул на плечи. 

В третий раз Киеши вернулся с чаем. Поставил поднос рядом с печкой и тоже полез под одеяло.

— Вот я и в юкате. Ты счастлив?

— Отвратительное свидание, — невпопад ответил Ханамия. 

— Лучше мы, видимо, не заслужили, — в глазах Киеши плескался смех. — У нас всегда с тобой так. То матчи с травмами, то пожар. Сейчас еще легко отделались. Чай будешь?

— Нет, — ответил Ханамия и обнял его за шею. В глазах Киеши будто огонь вспыхнул — он обхватил Ханамию за талию, притянул к себе и поцеловал. 

Они провалились на татами. От печки, от Киеши, от его рук шёл жар, и Ханамии казалось, что сам он сделан из пластилина, таким гибким, податливым стало его тело в этом тепле. Киеши целовал его шею, обхватил Ханамию за талию, прижав его к себе — будто его заклинило на этой простой ласке, и Ханамии одновременно хотелось рявкнуть на него, чтобы сделал что-то, и выгибаться, подставляясь под губы и руки, весь остаток ночи. 

— Ты девственник? — спросил вдруг Киеши, подняв голову. Ханамия охренел. 

— Что? 

Пальцы Киеши проехались по позвоночнику до копчика и ниже. 

— Ты девственник? — настойчиво повторил Киеши. 

— А что, хочешь выебать меня без смазки и подготовки? — ухмыльнулся Ханамия. Киеши смотрел на него тёмным взглядом. 

— Со смазкой, — произнес он, и Ханамию от его голоса выгнуло. 

— Нет, — выдохнул он. Взгляд Киеши стал ещё темнее — будто два провала в ночь. 

— Тогда так… 

Щелкнула крышечка, резко и химозно запахло бананом. Киеши, подхватив Ханамию за бедро, подтянул его к себе, и Ханамия закинул ногу ему на плечо. 

— Давай, еби. 

— Ты договоришься…

Головка члена ткнулась в задницу, и Ханамия охнул, запрокидывая голову. Киеши развёл его ягодицы и, придерживая его под задницу, начал вставлять. 

Из горла вырвался невнятный скулеж, Ханамия заткнул себе рот кулаком, но Киеши перехватил его руку и прижал к полу. 

— Расслабься… 

— Да блядь, — ругнулся Ханамия — на глазах вскипели слезы. — У тебя там что… пожарный гидрант? 

Киеши фыркнул. И плавно вошёл до конца — Ханамия ощутил, как к ягодицам прижались яйца. 

Задница пылала, словно Киеши запихнул в неё не член, а горящую головню. Ломило спину и поясницу, а виски будто сдавило. Ханамия пытался дышать, но воздуха в комнате будто не стало. 

— Расслабься… 

Огромная ладонь — Ханамия видел это сквозь мутное марево перед глазами — обхватила его член, огладила ствол, прихватила яйца. Возбуждение вдруг шарахнуло по нервам — Ханамия выгнулся и застонал. 

— Да… 

Киеши толкнулся, Ханамию прошило до макушки. Руки сами собой обхватили Киеши за шею. 

— Так…

Он вдруг навис совсем низко, а в следующее мгновение его губы запечатали Ханамии губы. 

И Ханамию накрыло. Он заскулил ему в рот, выгнулся, подставляясь под удары члена внутри. Тело будто вспыхнуло, по венам потёк чистый огонь. Киеши двигался, как огромная, тяжелая, неутомимая машина; он оторвался наконец от губ Ханамии, и это было хорошо, потому что хотелось орать. 

И Ханамия орал. Он кричал, подмахивая, будто ополоумевшая мартовская кошка, и что-то, кажется, говорил — просил ещё? просил больше? Киеши хрипел над ним, его яйца с влажными шлепками впечатывались в задницу Ханамии, с его волос летели брызги пота. 

Хрипло скуля, Ханамия вонзил ногти ему в загривок. По лицу Киеши прошла судорога, он запрокинул голову и весь сжался. Именно в этот миг, глядя в его искаженное мукой лицо, Ханамия осознал, что захочет ещё. 

Потом его пробило тяжёлой дрожью, и он кончил, пачкая спермой себя и Киеши. 

***

Воскресенье было мутным. Дождь не унял жару — она легла на город тяжёлым душным одеялом. Но в старом домике с бумажными стенами было неплохо, и они провели весь день, валяясь на полу. 

У Ханамии ломило все тело, хотелось потягиваться, что он и делал под гладящими взглядами и руками Киеши. Возня на полу быстро перешла в качественно иное, и Ханамия оказался в коленно-локтевой, с задранной кверху задницей и членом Киеши внутри. 

Очень давно ему не было так хорошо. 

Он хотел уйти в воскресенье, но в итоге расстались они только в понедельник утром: после бесконечно длинных поцелуев в прихожей Ханамия на такси уехал на работу, а Киеши, оседлав мотоцикл — в пожарную часть. 

Потекла рабочая неделя.

Распоясавшийся август шарашил то едва переносимой жарой, то проливными дождями, и на улицах появлялось все больше людей, шмыгающих носом, и людей в масках. Ханамия купил себе черную. Когда он явился в ней в пожарную часть к Киеши, тот, слегка поменявшись в лице, затащил его в подсобку и там поцеловал прямо через маску. Дальше тоже было интересно, и даже более того — кажется, коленопреклоненный Киеши Теппей с членом во рту был эротической фантазией Ханамии, а он и не подозревал раньше…

Вообще-то в пожарную часть он пришел по делу. Киеши обещал ему отчет о причинах пожара после субботы, и Ханамия справедливо считал, что после таких выходных заслужил и отчет, и много больше. Когда он высказал это Киеши, тот вскинул брови.

— А я после этих выходных разве ничего не заслужил?

— Заслужил, — кивнул Ханамия. — Еще больше меня в своей жизни. Но сначала моя награда.

И он потянулся за папкой в руках Киеши, но тот поднял ее над головой — не дотянуться.

— Значит ли это, что ты не исчезнешь, едва только получишь этот отчет?

Ханамия вскинул брови.

— Ты знаешь, где я живу и работаю.

— Ты мог бы скрываться…

— Сменить работу и переехать? Ты не стоишь таких усилий.

«А еще у тебя отличный член», — этого Ханамия не сказал, но Киеши, судя по улыбке, прочел его мысли.

А отчет не представлял из себя ничего интересного. Ханамия прочитал его вечером, дома, и был несколько разочарован. По всему выходило, что в кабинете Ито-сенсея произошло замыкание и загорелась проводка — что ж, здание института было не новым, удивляться нечему. 

«Надо поговорить об этом с Киеши», — подумал Ханамия, откладывая папку. Киеши был в горящем здании, осматривал кабинет Ито после пожара… пальцы его касались закопченных стен, оплавленных проводов… его жесткие, длинные пальцы. Ханамия глубоко вздохнул, гася затлевшее в груди возбуждение.

Он забыл поговорить об этом с Киеши. Новый проект захватил его мысли, он уходил с работы в глубокой ночи со звенящей головой, а когда встречался с Киеши, разговаривать не хотел. С их встречами было все сложно: Киеши тоже без конца пропадал на работе. В городе участились пожары — кондиционеры перегружали электропроводку в старых домах, — и Киеши приходилось брать дополнительные смены. Вдобавок к этому начались лесные пожары, и городские части то и дело сдергивали на подмогу.

— Дожди разве не помогают? — просил Ханамия однажды, когда Киеши рассказал ему об этом. Тот помотал головой.

— Вода вообще довольно плохо справляется. Тушит огонь сверху, а внутри он продолжает тлеть. А в городе дождь и вовсе бесполезен — городские дома горят внутри, чем им поможет вода снаружи. Нет, конечно, водой тоже тушим. Но чаще пеной.

— А лес? 

— Встречным палом, — ответил Киеши. — Огнем против огня. Выжигают полосу перед фронтом пожара, чтобы пламя не перекинулось дальше…

— Я почитаю Википедию, — перебил его Ханамия. Они валялись на кровати в комнате Ханамии, и ему надоел этот разговор — хотелось целоваться. Киеши понял его моментально — обхватил своими безразмерными лопатами, подтащил к себе…

Мама вертелась на кухне, и следовало вести себя тихо. Ханамия вжимался ртом в переход между шеей и плечом Киеши, пока тот опускал его на свой член. Мама, наверное, догадывалась, чем они тут занимаются, но не наглеть же совсем. У них так редко совпадали выходные теперь.

Они оба взмокли от пота. Ледяной воздух из кондиционера обдавал тела, и где-то на краю сознания Ханамии билась мысль, что так и простыть недолго. 

Киеши был идеален. Ханамия коротко постанывал ему в шею, пока Киеши мелко-мелко подбрасывал бедра вверх. Он словно доподлинно знал, чего Ханамия хочет. Словно смотрел ему в мысли. 

В душу смотрел.

***

Вежливые люди в черных костюмах больше в институт не являлись, хотя теперь у лаборатории и новый заведующий появился — Ханамия все никак не мог запомнить ни его имя, ни лицо, и вообще бы, наверное, не отличал нового начальника от остальных коллег, если бы тот не был исключительно маленького роста и в диаметре примерно таким же, каким в высоту.

Но люди в черном время от времени присылали за Ханамией машину с неизменным Имаеши.

— Почему все время ты? — спросил однажды Ханамия.

— Кто-то же должен за тебя говорить с миром, — ответил тот, улыбаясь. Удивительно, как везло Ханамии на улыбчивых людей вокруг. Только вот улыбки эти были совершенно разные.

В этот раз его спросили, как проходят испытания нового вещества.

— Неплохо, — ответил Ханамия. — Мыши справляются.

Его спросили об испытаниях на людях.

— Я пока не думал об этом, — осторожно помолчав, признался Ханамия. — Разве не рановато для испытаний на людях?

Скоро осень, объяснили ему, сезон гриппа и других острых респираторных заболеваний. Руководство очень бы хотело увидеть новый препарат к сезону. Уже сейчас отмечаются случаи гриппа, вызванного совершенно новым штаммом, против которого не действуют имеющиеся противовирусные. А осложнения — штука серьезная. Сердце, легкие… Здоровье населения должно быть в приоритете.

— Я понял, — кивнул Ханамия, потому что он и правда понял — ему даже не требовалось выразительное посверкивание очков Имаеши. — Я займусь подбором группы.

Группа уже была, как оказалось — Имаеши нашел подходящих пациентов в клинике при институте. Разного возраста, разного пола — тут разве что детей не было и беременных женщин. Этичность, подумал Ханамия, внутренне веселясь. 

Он принялся за новый этап проекта и в результате всю неделю ночевал на работе. Где-то на этой неделе у Киеши случились выходные, но Ханамия не смог с ним встретиться, а в институт посторонним было нельзя. Всю субботу Ханамия проспал. В воскресенье же он проснулся рано утром от острого, невыносимо яркого сна, в котором Киеши трахал его на столе в лаборатории среди блеска пробирок под взглядами ошарашенных белых мышей.

Следовало признать очевидное — он соскучился.

Ханамия не привык ни в чем себе отказывать. Он тут же вызвал такси, сварил, пока оно подъезжало, кофе и отправился к пожарной станции.

Здесь вновь почти никого не было — одна машина в гараже и совсем молодой парнишка, наверное, какой-то стажер, наводящий в ней порядок. Киеши видно не было, и Ханамия только собрался набрать ему сообщение, когда во двор въехала еще одна машина, и Ханамия отступил за не до конца открытую створку ворот, чтобы его не увидели.

Киеши спрыгнул с подножки кабины, грязный, растрепанный, без шлема. Ханамия следил за ним, прищурившись, почти не дыша. Всякий раз, когда он так, немного со стороны, смотрел на Киеши, его поражала исходящая от этого человека мощь.

Ничего-то на тебя не действует, думал, Ханамия, глядя на Киеши. Даже колено залечил.

Киеши стоял к нему спиной и о чем-то говорил с коллегами. Потом, словно почуяв взгляд, обернулся. Увидел или нет? Ханамия не знал.

Люди потянулись из гаража внутрь, все, не исключая юного стажера. Когда вокруг стало пусто, Киеши, на ходу стягивая комбинезон, зашагал в сторону Ханамии.

Ханамия смотрел, как он приближается, ощущая, как наполняется слюной рот и одновременно разгорается в груди полузабытая ярость. Киеши совершенно не хромал — несмотря на тяжелую работу, затяжное дежурство, он шел легко и ровно, словно ему никогда в жизни не ломали никакое колено.

Он шагнул навстречу.

— Я тебе вчера звонил, — хрипловато проговорил Киеши, нависая над ним.

— Я спал, — ответил Ханамия.

— Сложности на работе?

— Да. Но приятные.

Киеши будто бы удовлетворился. Пальцы его сомкнулись на запястье Ханамии, будто кандалы, и Киеши повлек его за собой.

Они ввалились в кладовку с комбинезонами, и Киеши, швырнув свой в сторону, прижал Ханамию к стене, запечатывая губами его рот. Он будто душу из Ханамии хотел вытянуть — трахал его языком, не давая вдохнуть или перехватить инициативу. Руки он моментально запустил Ханамии в брюки, потом и вовсе сдернул их вместе с трусами до колен.

— Возьмешь в рот? — спросил Ханамия, едва только удушающий поцелуй прервался. На него глянули черными дикими глазами.

— Мне не хватит, — прошептал Киеши ему в ухо и жестко прихватил ладонью ягодицу. Животом он притирался к Ханамии, пряжка форменного ремня царапала кожу.

— Тогда я возьму? — предположил Ханамия и сунул руку ему в промежность. Стояло у Киеши так, что впору было погордиться собой.

— Мне и этого не хватит, — прошептал Киеши ему в ухо и принялся расстегивать свой ремень. Но в тот момент, когда Ханамия совсем уже было решил, что его сейчас развернут лицом к стене, Киеши присел на корточки и стащил с него штаны полностью.

— Смазки нет, есть резинки, — прошептал он, глядя снизу вверх.

— Резинки с собой носишь? — ощерился Ханамия. — Зачем?

Раздражение в груди стремительно переросло в ненависть — ослепительную, сладкую. Ханамии нестерпимо захотелось ударить Киеши по лицу. Ногой.

Прежде чем он успел, однако, Киеши поднялся на ноги и снова навалился на него. Зашуршала фольга. Киеши, не сводя с него глаз, зубами надорвал упаковку.

— Удобнее носить с собой, чем смазку, — объяснил он, раскатывая резинку по члену. А потом обхватил Ханамию за талию и приподнял над полом. — Обними меня, — а когда ошарашенный Ханамия обхватил его руками за шею, пояснил: — Ногами.

— Ты ебнулся, — прошептал Ханамия, но словно загипнотизированный, исполнил что велели. — Ты уронишь меня!

— Никогда, — Киеши улыбался как безумный. — Держись крепче, Ханамия.

В следующее мгновение он начал вставлять, и Ханамия заскулил и сжался, но Киеши входил в него неумолимо, как таран. Ханамия вжался в стену, эту последнюю опору, что не была Киеши, а Киеши вжался в него, будто хотел раздавить.

Казалось, ему совсем не тяжело, словно бы Ханамия ничего не весит. Так не обращаются со здоровыми мужиками, думал Ханамия — а член Киеши двигался в нем, наращивая темп. Там обращаются с девками… берут, где захочется… на полу, у стены, слушают вопли и визги…

Он застонал в голос, и Киеши зажал ему рот.

— Кто-нибудь может войти.

Глаза его блестели, как у безумного. Он держал Ханамию на руках, ебал его своим огромным членом, затыкал ему рот, и от всего этого Ханамию пронизало вдруг чувством абсолютной, захватывающей беспомощности. Он всхлипнул и зажмурился.

— Давай, — втек в уши шепот Киеши, — дай мне.

По позвоночнику прошла огненная волна. Ханамия выгнулся, ловя удары члена внутри себя. Рука на губах сжалась, давя его крик, Киеши глухо застонал ему в ухо.

Мгновением спустя они оба сползли на пол, и Ханамия оказался на коленях Киеши, все еще с его членом внутри.

— Не люблю резинки, — прохрипел Киеши. — Люблю, когда моя сперма в тебе.

— Ебаный извращенец, — фыркнул Ханамия. У него было ощущение, что из тела вынули кости.

— Ханамия, — Киеши приник губами к его шее. — Я так не могу, я скоро ворвусь к тебе на работу и изнасилую тебя прямо на твоем рабочем столе.

Ханамия рассмеялся.

— Мне сегодня приснился такой сон, — сказал он. — Правда, не уверен, что там было изнасилование. 

Киеши смотрел на него без улыбки.

— Ханамия, — произнес он, и в голосе его прозвучало предупреждение. Ханамия фыркнул.

— Ты мне еще съехаться предложи.

— Мы бы виделись чаще, — заметил Киеши. — А то будто подростки, которым негде.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — прищурился, глядя на него, Ханамия. Киеши легко пожал плечами и не ответил. После паузы Ханамия проговорил: — Мать уезжает на Окинаву на две недели. Хочешь, перебирайся ко мне. Устроим… — он хотел сказать «пробную версию совместной жизни», но вдруг испугался собственных мыслей, смешался и не сказал ничего. 

Но Киеши будто бы его понял. Встал на ноги, подняв вместе с собой Ханамию, подал ему брюки. А сам свои даже не снял, подлец.

— Хотя мне, конечно, нравится, что ты приходишь в пожарную часть, — прошептал он, а когда Ханамия застегнул брюки, снова прижал его к стене, целуя в уголок рта. — Мне тоже сон снился — будто ты танцуешь стриптиз вокруг пожарного столба.

Ханамия тихо заржал и обнял его за шею.

***

Мать уехала в среду — Ханамия едва не забыл ее проводить, кое-как успел примчаться домой одновременно с тем, как за ней приехало такси.

— Ты бы не перетруждался, милый, — она озабоченно прижалась губами к его лбу. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Что-то у тебя глаза подозрительно блестят.

Он отмахнулся.

— Со мной все в порядке. Мам, ты не против, если Киеши поживет у нас?

Озабоченность в глазах матери сменилась легкой обреченностью.

— Милый, все настолько серьезно?

Ханамия небрежно пожал плечами.

— Тебя это беспокоит?

Она вздохнула.

— Я все же рассчитывала, что однажды буду устраивать твою свадьбу…

— Могу жениться на Киеши, хочешь?

Мама фыркнула.

— Ты невыносим. — Она притянула его к себе и поцеловала в лоб еще раз. — Конечно, милый, пригласи его. Я не против.

Киеши приехал на следующий день утром — со смены, уставший, сонный, пахнущий мылом и гарью. Ханамия открыл ему дверь — и сразу потонул в нем, огромном, заполонившем прихожую целиком.

— Я ухожу, — предупредил Ханамия, и Киеши угукнул, но не выпустил его из объятий. — Ничего не трогай, пока я не вернусь, — повысил он голос и снова не добился ничего, кроме согласного мычания, а потом его поцеловали. 

Когда Ханамия все же вырвался из дома, вид у него был изрядно помятый и взъерошенный.

В этот день умер первый пациент из группы. Он был очень пожилой, вирус дал осложнение на сердце. Имаеши, который зачем-то явился в лабораторию сразу после клиники, сказал:

— Все-таки, наверное, верхний возрастной порог тоже надо ограничить.

— Что остальные? — спросил Ханамия.

— Они в порядке, — прозвучал расплывчатый ответ. Ханамия посмотрел на Имаеши в упор. Имаеши пожал плечами и внезапно чихнул.

— Чертовы кондеи…

А Киеши ждал его дома и наказ ничего не трогать, конечно же, не выполнил. Он приготовил карри, и Ханамия, который эту дрянь с детства терпеть не мог, неожиданно умял целую тарелку. А потом ушел в душ, а когда вышел оттуда, его поймали, бросили на кровать и отсосали так, что Ханамия едва сознания не лишился.

Все выходило из-под контроля. 

В пятницу умер еще один пациент, совсем молодой, двадцати с небольшим лет. Ханамию вызвали на ковер.

— Мне нужно было больше опытов на животных, — говорил Ханамия сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я вас предупреждал. С группой лабораторных мышей все прошло хорошо, но это были здоровые особи в идеальных условиях, этого не достаточно…

Его прервали. Ему объяснили, что экспериментировать на животных времени нет. Препарат должен выйти в продажу осенью. Ханамия-сан, постарайтесь сделать вашу работу вовремя.

Когда они с Имаеши вышли из огромного стеклянного холла на улицу — где снова лило, — у Ханамии тряслись руки.

— Во что ты, блядь, меня втянул? — прорычал он. Имаеши пожал плечами и чихнул — на нем была белая маска, и Ханамии остро хотелось его ею же и придушить.

— В хорошую работу, — прогундосил он. — Ханамия, ты не стараешься.

— Хочешь, я тебя полечу? — язвительно спросил Ханамия. Имаеши вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

— Нет, спасибо, у меня есть планы на жизнь.

В этот день Ханамия в лабораторию не вернулся. Плюнув на все, он поехал домой — ему надо было отдохнуть.

Киеши встретил его в одних только легких домашних штанах и полотенце на шее. Волосы его были мокрые, на широких — Ханамии всерьез казалось, что он не должен проходить в их дверные проемы — плечах лежали капли воды. Тонкие штаны обрисовывали… примерно все. Кажется, трусы под них Киеши не надел.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил он, притягивая Ханамию для поцелуя.

— Трахаться хочу, — ответил Ханамия.

В спальню Киеши его, кажется, отнес на руках — они целовались всю дорогу, Ханамия не запомнил, перебирал ли ногами. Киеши был такой огромный, здоровый, сильный, что Ханамия не выдержал — оказавшись на кровати, толкнул его в плечо, заваливая на спину, и сел сверху.

— Хочу тебя трахнуть.

— В задницу? — уточнил Киеши таким беззаботным тоном, словно ему подобное говорили пять раз в день. Впрочем, Ханамия бы не удивился.

— Именно.

— Я думал, ты уж не предложишь, — лучезарно улыбнулся Киеши, и Ханамии в очередной раз — бессмысленно и бесполезно — захотелось убить его. 

Растягивать было странно — он уже очень давно не делал ничего такого. Нужно было быть бережным и нежным, и он старался, и у него получалось, но что-то внутри дрожало и будто бы обрывалось всякий раз, сладко и болезненно, когда Киеши стонал или подавался бедрами навстречу движению. Ханамия припадал губами к выступающей косточке на шее, и его пробивало дрожью от этого, словно между ними проходил электрический разряд.

Внутри Киеши был горячий и тугой. Он уперся локтями в постель, уронил голову себе на руки и стонал в голос, когда Ханамия входил — медленно, вталкиваясь буквально по миллиметру; он не мог даже сказать, издевается ли он таким образом над Киеши или наоборот, хочет поберечь.

Кровать под ними скрипела так, словно вот-вот готова была развалиться, а ведь была совсем новой и крепкой. Ханамии совсем сорвало крышу — он рычал, как дикий зверь, и вцеплялся зубами Киеши в загривок, а тот изгибался под ним, выламываясь в пояснице, с силой подаваясь назад, на член.

Перед тем, как спустить, Ханамия успел выйти — он сам не понял, зачем, но когда увидел потеки своей спермы у Киеши на спине и заднице, чуть не кончил второй раз, ментально.

Они повалились на кровать мокрые, липкие, хватающие ртами воздух. Киеши, постанывая, перевернулся под Ханамией и обхватил его руками.

— Ты обалденный, — произнес он с ослепительной искренностью в голосе.

В этот день они успели еще поужинать и даже попытались посмотреть телевизор, но все быстро перешло в возню и взаимную дрочку, а потом они пошли в спальню и протрахались полночи. Киеши на следующий день ушел на дежурство, а Ханамия провалялся в кровати — у него болело все.

В воскресенье они повторили марафон.

В понедельник Ханамия ушел на работу, а вернувшись с нее в ночи, не был способен ни на что.

Во вторник они ушли на работу одновременно.

В среду Ханамию, вернувшегося домой вечером, никто в прихожей не встретил. Слегка удивленный, он прошел в гостиную — и обнаружил Киеши на диване перед телевизором, трясущегося под двумя одеялами.

— П-привет, — Киеши будто бы задыхался. — Я, кажется, приболел.

Помедлив, Ханамия все же подошел к нему. Лицо Киеши было красным, глаза блестели, волосы вымокли от пота и слиплись. Ханамия почти машинально подхватил с журнального столика термометр и сунул ему в рот. Киеши что-то пробормотал и прикрыл глаза.

Термометр показывал тридцать восемь и восемь. Ханамия ушел на кухню — руки его дрожали, — взял из аптечки первый попавшийся противопростудный пакетик, щелкнул чайником. Бессмысленно. Даже температуру не собьет. Но пить надо.

За выходные из подопытной группы в клинике умерли еще двое. У Ханамии была новая партия крыс — некоторые из них были не слишком здоровы, а еще он всех заставил работать — так вот, они не желали выздоравливать тоже. Еще никто не умер, но много ли времени прошло…

Ханамия, ты плохо стараешься, прозвучало в голове.

Он напоил Киеши порошковой гадостью и помог ему добраться до кровати. Киеши лопотал что-то про то, что ему надо уйти, или Ханамия тоже заболеет, но Ханамия не стал слушать — просто лег рядом, поверх одеяла, и обнял его со спины.

Утром он сказал:

— Не вздумай вставать дальше туалета. Если будет совсем плохо — звони мне. Я приеду.

Киеши бледно улыбнулся.

— Прости, я не так планировал с тобой провести это время.

— Заткнись, — попросил Ханамия, ощущая, как подступает к горлу бессильная ярость. — Просто молчи и лежи. Я постараюсь прийти пораньше.

В этот день и два следующих он едва замечал, что творится вокруг. Крысы перестали двигаться, потом — пить. Киеши тоже почти не двигался, но хотя бы пил; правда, еду в него Ханамия впихнуть не мог. Температура у него постоянно была под сорок и не сбивалась ничем. 

На четвертый день Ханамия, оторвавшись на какое-то мгновение от своих пробирок, вдруг с изумлением осознал, что лаборатория почти пуста. 

— А ты что думал? — сказал коллега в курилке, нервный и бледный, курящий одну сигарету за другой. — Эпидемия же. Ну, так по телевизору говорят. Какой-то дикий новый штамм, высокая температура, ничем не сбивается. Уже десятка два человек умерли — в основном от осложнений на сердце. Я думаю отпуск взять, — и он закурил новую сигарету.

— Отпуск? — приторможенно спросил Ханамия. Он почти не спал — из-за этого реальность уплывала, он даже не мог вспомнить, как оказался в курилке. Пронзило внезапным ужасом — а не заболевает ли он сам?

— Ага. Запереться в квартире и переждать эпидемию.

Эта идея неожиданно захватила Ханамию. В тот же день он собрал необходимое ему оборудование и ингредиенты, оставил пока еще живым крысам воды и корма, и покинул институт с огромной сумкой через плечо — вообще-то при выходе полагался досмотр, но Ханамию давно уже с этим не трогали, а зеленый незнакомый охранник, явно взамен заболевшего, и вовсе посмотрел испуганно, когда Ханамия на него предупреждающе зыркнул. Из такси он позвонил Имаеши — объяснить, что будет работать из дома. Но никто не снял трубку.

«Имаеши не подходит к телефону, — подумал Ханамия и невольно фыркнул. — Конец света, не иначе».

Потом он позвонил маме — она тоже не взяла трубку, и Ханамия оставил ей сообщение, чтобы она пока в Токио не возвращалась. Он не сомневался, что мама следит за новостями и наверняка уже и сама приняла такое решение, но подстраховаться не мешало.

Киеши почти не вставал и все время пребывал не во сне даже — в чем-то вроде обморочного полузабытья. Ханамия кое-как дотаскивал его до туалета — подавать утку он пока не был морально готов, — потом возвращал обратно на кровать, вливал в него очередную порцию бессмысленного чая с лимоном, жаропонижающего раствора или горячего бульона, а потом уходил в другую комнату, к своей полевой лаборатории. Еще он три раза в день скармливал Киеши противовирусные, иммуномодуляторы, антибиотики — все, на что ему хватало фантазии. Ничего из этого не помогало, но последовательность определенных действий приносила ему некоторое успокоение.

Иногда, в минуты отчаяния и следующей за ней паники, Ханамии очень хотелось вызвать «скорую», отправить Киеши в больницу, скинуть заботу о нем на кого-нибудь другого. Но он, хоть и переставший смотреть телевизор и следить за новостями, все же выхватывал сообщения — о переполненных больницах, о врачах, которые не справляются, о том, что неизвестный вирус не победить. А кроме того, в голове время от времени всплывало ехидное — «Ты плохо стараешься, Ханамия».

Ему надо было стараться лучше.

Он переместил полевую лабораторию в гостиную и туда же, разложив диван, перетащил Киеши. Здесь было больше простора и воздуха, а кроме того, Киеши уже достал его жалобами на то, что Ханамия постоянно уходит. На фоне работал телевизор с кулинарным каналом, и краем сознания Ханамия не переставал удивляться, что на свете все еще существуют кулинарные шоу.

В один из дней Киеши пробормотал что-то про своего дедушку, и Ханамия сообразил — прошло две недели, по идее, Киеши уже должен был вернуться домой. Старик небось места себе там не находит… если жив еще вообще. Ханамия позвонил.

На счастье, старик взял трубку, и голос его звучал вполне бодро. Ханамия самым легким тоном, какой мог изобразить, сказал, что Киеши задержится у него еще на пару деньков, но дедок оказался проницательнее, чем он думал.

— Заболел? — спросил он строго и встревоженно. — Сильно? Вот этой… штукой, о которой говорят?

— Да, — сознался Ханамия. Дед в трубке засопел, потом попросил:

— Присмотришь за ним, Макото-кун?

Ханамию внезапно разобрал истерический смех, он еле сдержался. Пробормотав что-то про да, непременно, он повесил трубку и присел рядом с Киеши.

— Твой дед назвал меня Макото-кун. Серьезно, Киеши? Макото-кун?

Пересохшие губы дрогнули, разъезжаясь в слабой улыбке.

— Я дома называл тебя «Мако-тян». Он просто вежливый.

— Прибил бы тебя, — проворчал Ханамия, — да не бью лежачих.

Вместо ответа Киеши ухватил его за запястье и потянул на себя.

Это было слабое, бессильное движение, и Ханамию продрало смесью ужаса, отвращения, жалости и злости. Совсем недавно Киеши трахал его на весу, а теперь… Киеши, будто что-то прочитав в его глазах, выпустил руку, взгляд его потускнел. Тут что-то нашло на Ханамию — он наклонился и поцеловал его.

— Ты заразишься, — пробормотал Киеши ему в губы.

— Тебе совесть твоя безразмерная не позволит меня заразить, — ответил Ханамия и улегся рядом, обняв его. Киеши кое-как обнял его в ответ, сам прижался губами к губам. От него пыхало жаром, как от печки, и Ханамия прошептал: — Не перевозбуждайся.

— Хочу тебя, — казалось, что перед каждым новым словом Киеши требуется вдох. — Соскучился…

— Это нагрузка на сердце, идиот, — пробормотал Ханамия, целуя его в скулу и висок. — Она у тебя и так сейчас чрезмерная. 

— Может, как раз поможет, — на губах Киеши плавала бледная улыбка. — Нагрузка на организм, нейтрализует болезнь. Огнем против огня…

Он прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша — его, кажется, снова сносило не то в сон, не то в беспамятство. А Ханамия смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза.

Вот оно.

Он поднялся медленно, осторожно, словно боясь расплескать возникшую в голове идею. Подоткнул Киеши одеяло, сходил на кухню, сделал ему очередной чай и напоил через соломинку. А потом подошел к своим пробиркам.

Он закончил на рассвете. Киеши на диване тяжело дышал, постель под ним была мокрой от пота. Ханамия присел рядом, аккуратно, будто медсестра, разложил на полотенце шприц, жгут, спиртовую салфетку. Киеши приоткрыл глаза.

— Эвтаназия? — хрипло, почти неслышно спросил он.

— Не дождешься, — ответил Ханамия. — Я тебя еще не доломал.

Киеши почти незаметно улыбнулся.

— Классный ты вирус сделал, Ханамия.

— Я знаю, — Ханамия обмотал ему плечо жгутом, протер сгиб локтя, взял шприц. Киеши следил за ним мутным взглядом. — Я сделал — я и вылечу.

— А я тебе не поверил, — прошептал Киеши и откинул голову на подушку, прикрыв глаза. — Зря…

— Не будешь теперь меня любить? — спросил Ханамия, медленно нажимая на поршень.

— Буду, — отозвался Киеши. — Я бы тебя любил, даже если бы ты уничтожил человечество. Злился бы на тебя, но любил. Это же нельзя выключить. Но ты больше все-таки так не делай, не надо. Болезней и так много. Ты лучше лекарства создавай.

Ханамия вытянул шприц.

— Не разговаривай со мной так, будто собираешься помирать, — прошипел он. — Помрешь — тогда точно уничтожу человечество.

У Киеши дрогнули губы, но улыбнуться он не смог. Ханамия просидел возле него всю ночь. Температура у Киеши подскочила — столбик термометра перевалил за сорок. Он метался по кровати и то стонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, то начинал говорить — нес какую-то пургу, звал бабушку и Ханамию, требовал отдать кому-то мяч. Пот катил с него градом, он сбрасывал с себя одеяло, а потом принимался дрожать и стучать зубами, и Ханамия укрывал его снова.

На рассвете Киеши отпустило. Он успокоился и уснул, температура упала до тридцати семи градусов. Ханамия продолжал сидеть на краю постели, застыв, будто статуя. Киеши спал.

Он проснулся к вечеру.

— Пить хочу, — его хриплый, слабый голос вырвал Ханамию из полузабытья. Налив из термоса чаю — руки тряслись, — Ханамия подал ему чашку. Киеши выпил и попросил еще. Ханамия налил еще, а потом ушел на кухню греть бульон, и влил в Киеши еще и чашку бульона.

Потом Киеши снова уснул. Тогда Ханамия сел за компьютер, стремительно набил свои записи и формулы. Вернулся к пробиркам, повторил состав. За окном начал брезжить рассвет, когда он закончил — и только тогда Ханамия набил сообщение Имаеши: «Если хочешь жить, скинь мне свой адрес».

Ответ пришел пять минут спустя — точка геолокации.

***

Имаеши открыл Ханамии дверь минуты через три ожидания — он еле двигался и кутался в одеяло. Ханамия сделал ему укол, а потом отдал флэшку.

— И передай им, что они могут считать это моим заявлением.

Имаеши смотрел на него мутными воспаленными глазами.

— Как у тебя получилось?

— Ты знаешь, как, — огрызнулся Ханамия. — Я постарался.

— Я знаю? — вскинул брови Имаеши. — Ты на диверсию с моей стороны намекаешь?

И улыбнулся, подлец — откуда у него только силы на улыбки? Ханамии хотелось ругаться и выяснять отношения — но одновременно ему очень хотелось, чтобы все закончилось.

Так что он просто ушел. Поймал такси, доехал до института. Как ни странно, тот еще стоял, как и весь Токио — чума не поразила мир и не стерла города с лица Земли, а ведь за несколько дней заточения ему уже начало казаться, что именно это и произошло.

Одна из крыс выжила — один, вернее, это был самец. Ханамия вколол ему остатки препарата, пересадил в отдельную клетку и забрал с собой.

— Назову тебя Теппеем, — сообщил он животному. — Хотя нет, путаться же буду. Будешь Гарри Поттер, крыс, который выжил.

Пропуск он оставил у охраны.

***

Киеши ждал его, сидя на крыльце дома. Он привалился к перилам и подставил лицо солнцу, будто ящерица, выползшая по весне из спячки. На нем была юката, и она особенно подчеркивала, как Киеши похудел за время болезни. Щеки его покрывала щетина, которую Ханамия каким-то образом ухитрялся не замечать раньше.

— Привет, — сказал Киеши, когда Ханамия подошел, и улыбнулся. 

— Тебе надо побриться, — сказал Ханамия. — Ты как к крысам?

И он показал Киеши Гарри Поттера. Киеши улыбнулся.

— Милый. Или это девочка?

— Пацан. Вы с ним подружитесь, он тоже упертый.

Киеши просунул пальцы сквозь прутья клетки и почесал Гарри Поттеру мордочку.

— Как там твой апокалипсис, Ханамия?

— Заканчивается, — Ханамия пожал плечами. — Ты спас мир, поздравляю. Ну, в смысле, я спас, но ты помог. Он замолчал, не зная, что сказать еще. Киеши смотрел на него снизу вверх — без улыбки.

— Такси тебе вызвать? — наконец спросил Ханамия, не выдержав, и сам подивился мрачности своего тона.

— Прогоняешь больного человека? — спросил в ответ Киеши. — И это после того, как у нас появилась общая крыса? 

Несколько мгновений Ханамия смотрел на него молча. Потом осел на крыльцо — силы в теле закончились разом и все. Киеши обнял его за плечи — удивительно, но от него, измотанного болезнью, похудевшего, по-прежнему шло тепло и мощь. Ханамия прикрыл глаза.

— Киеши, этот вирус…

— Я знаю, — сухие губы коснулись лба. — Ханамия, я все про тебя знаю. Я ведь сказал — буду любить даже если ты уничтожишь человечество. Но даже если не уничтожишь — все равно буду.

Ханамия улыбнулся, расслабляясь. Его сносило в сон.

— Спи, — прошептал Киеши. — Я отнесу тебя в дом.

— Ты слабый, — пробормотал Ханамия. — Уронишь…

И Киеши ответил:

— Не уроню.

Ханамии снился Киеши в пожарной форме. Он выжигал полосу леса перед надвигающейся стеной огня.


End file.
